


Provoke him.

by SaeranLover



Series: RFA, Mint Eye, or neither? [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Based on 707's first bad ending, Clothed Sex, F/M, Guns, Haha... I can't believe that I did this., I NEED TO BE NICER TO LUCIEL., I can't believe that I was so mean on 707 too so..., Light Bondage, Multi, Okay I've been able to make him a bit happier, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Sin With Saeran™, Spoilers for 707's route and secret endings, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, and the plot thickens, haha there's going to be more chapters so that I can make him happy too.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: You going with the hacker of your own accord broke Luciel. He was willing to do ANYTHING to bring you back to the RFA and society as a whole.Unknown, however, decides to use you to provoke him, and results in a drastic change in affiliations...





	1. “Can I have you?”

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STARTED OFF AS BEING A ONESHOT.  
> BUT IT DEVELOPED INTO MORE BECAUSE I CAN'T LEAVE OUR LITTLE BALL OF ANGST AND SADNESS WHICH IS 707 REMAIN LIKE THAT AND I'M NOT GOING TO STOP UNTIL HE IS HAPPY.
> 
> Fuck.

His stress levels were getting to you. You were becoming anxious and fearful. The fights between two others had started grating on your nerves. You didn’t want to be in the chatroom at the same time as the two of them. A different one kept confusing you for somebody else. _You were not Rika._ The fangirling and stress from a different member started frustrating you, and was making you feel worse. The leader was nowhere to be seen. And you were _trapped_ in that damn apartment.

Would he _really_ be surprised that you accepted the invitation from the hacker? To go to paradise, a place where you could always be happy?

 The hacker seemed quite happy with your decision… The two of you had left just moments before Luciel had arrived at the apartment. You left your phone behind as a precaution, you didn’t want the RFA pulling you back into this world of stress and worry.

You ended up being taken to a car, but all of the running to make sure that Luciel never caught up to you had tired you out. The hacker was such a gentleman… He happened to have some pillows and blankets stashed away in the boot of the car apparently for when he has to leave his paradise for any longer than a day, so he passed you them, and said that you could sleep in the passenger seat beside him whilst he drove.

“I will wake the princess up when she is almost at paradise… I promise. I will make sure that you are treated right. I will make sure that you never have to go through what you did over the past week again…” He then hugged you, and made sure that you were safe in the car before he started to drive. You were quick to bury yourself into the warmth of the blankets after that, and you took in the sweet smell of the pillows. It reminded you of some of your favourite candy, and perhaps also chocolate…

 

 

From what you could tell, about a month had passed since you arrived at paradise. The hacker was right; it was much nicer here than back in the RFA. The people here were kind and light-hearted, not stressful at all. The Saviour too… You liked her. Though you were aware that she was the supposedly dead Rika, you really did like her. Her smile lit up the room, and you felt incredibly welcome here.

You were also aware that Luciel was trying to locate you. The hacker had repeatedly found traces of him in the Mint Eye systems, so every time that happened, he would block Luciel from the servers for long periods of time, and then take photos of you to send to him. One of you smiling, one of you blushing, one of you crying happily, one in a tight embrace with him… But it seemed that the photos were becoming less effective over time at annoying him, and even less effective at making him concentrate on Mint Eye even more so that the hacker could find a way to bring the other RFA members to paradise.

“I should send him something more provocative. That way, all his focus will be here,” he muttered one day, before he turned around on his chair and looked at you. His mint green eyes scanned over what you were wearing, and a grin formed on his face. He then stood up, and went to take one more photo of you smiling to send to Luciel. “He’ll be more sad if you put on a happy smile. Show to him that you’re so happy here,” he hummed, making sure that the camera in the room was properly set up. “Good… that expression, pose. Hmm… Why is he into you? I’d like to know too…”

“He was into me? Ha!” You were laughing oh so cheerfully as he said that, and the flash of the camera brought you back down into reality. “That’s stupid… If he was into me, maybe he should have realised that he was stressing me and everybody else out with his own stress, when we openly said that we were there for him…”

Slowly, the hacker paced over to you, and stroked his thin fingers across your cheek, an almost innocent look on his face as he started speaking again. “I should have you after I’m done taking photos. Maybe it’ll be incredible.” As he kept his hand on your cheek, the camera flash went off one more time, and that was when his face became much more sly. He then leaned into your ear, and whispered a single short question. “Can I have you?”

“Have… me? Haven’t I been yours since you brought me to paradise?”

“Oh! Now that’s a better answer than I was expecting…” His arms were suddenly around you, and you could feel your heart racing as his fingers started moving up and down your back. “Now… I have only two little requests of you now. I will make you feel closer to paradise than ever before… _If_ you trust me to do anything, and if you call me by my name – Saeran.”

You pulled away from him slightly, and looked up into his eyes. They were shining with an intensity of which you had never seen before… “Okay, Saeran.”

The grin on his face was both menacing yet excited as he then let go of you, and walked over to a box stashed away just underneath his computer desk. He then returned over to you, and pulled you into a dark adjoining room before he then went and pulled something out of the box. “Close your eyes...” Quickly, you did as he had said almost as soon as he had finished speaking, before you felt his hands pushing some of your hair about. Then you felt something tighten against the back of your head, and material pressing against your eyelids. “Now, stay right here for a moment.”

From what you were aware, he had quickly left the room, and he seemed to be getting something else to bring inside. That was the only annoying thing about now being blindfolded, you had absolutely no idea on what he was going to do. Following that, there was the sounds of a few objects being moved about. _Maybe the room was somewhat messy_? Soon enough, you heard him sigh before his footsteps began to approach you. His hand stroked your arm, before you were caught by surprise with his lips against your own.

There was a sickliness to the taste of his lips, likely due to all of the candy which he tended to eat. You could distinctly pick up something reminiscent to the taste of some cola lollies which you had once, as well as something like… Marshmallow? It was odd that you were actually being able to pick up such subtle tastes though, so you put it down to the blindfold perhaps… making your other senses stronger, to compensate for your lack of vision?

“Wow… You taste nice. I could just _devour_ you right now, but that would take away half of the fun, wouldn’t it?” Saeran laughed quietly, before he got a firm grasp of your wrists and pulled them together. Then, as he used one of his hands to keep your wrists together, you could hear him start mumbling about how something was difficult to take off his neck. He was trying to remove his choker with one hand? “There… This will be good enough. Now, keep your wrists together… I promise, this will be fun when things get much more energetic…”

 _He must have removed his choker, and was using it to tie your hands together…_ It was a leather strap after all, and your hands felt as though leather was pressing against them…

Now Saeran seemed to be humming to himself quite happily as he started pulling you somewhere. He sounded very excited as he then made you sit down on something rather soft. You kind of wish that you could see, but you had promised him that you would trust him with what he was going to do…

 

 

The sound of his computer being denied access to the Mint Eye servers was becoming all too frequent for Luciel now. He felt close to breaking point, trying to locate you and bring you back to the RFA – to the safety of society. But he knew that him being blocked would mean that one thing was due to happen any moment now…

“Damn it!”

A picture appeared on his screens, just as it had done all of those other times. You… were smiling. You looked genuinely happy. He felt the exact opposite to how you appeared. He was in pain, close to tears, at breaking point. He’d already abandoned the agency which he worked for almost he second that he had been able to get the work done, and it was bad enough that he was punished for completing it eight hours, forty-three minutes, and twenty-nine seconds late. At least they’d allowed him to leave, thanks to a rather intense interrogation over whether confidential materials would be leaked…

But what scared him was the alert that an unknown number had attempted to make contact with his phone. He allowed the message to go through, but he felt the colour drain from his face as well as the Honey Buddha chips and Doctor Pepper which he had previously start to come right back up.

‘ _Well, Saeyoung… Looks like for once, poor old me gets his way. Soon, you’ll just be a mere after-thought.’_

They knew his real name. Who the hell sent this message?! Was it the hacker who had taken you?

‘ _Soon, the RFA’s princess who allowed me to sweep her off her feet will have only one name on her tongue…’_

He was shaking, and sweat was pouring down his face thanks to the sheer amount of anxiety which was building up in his body. What was the hacker _doing_ to you?!

‘ _She will know only the name of the person who brought her joy, happiness, pleasure… and paradise.’_

Luciel wanted to scream out, or call _anybody_ to ease his panicking, but his throat just felt dry.

‘ _And that name is Saeran Choi.’_

He felt as though his entire world was crumbling around him. Saeran? _He_ was the hacker?!

_‘For once, the weaker… pathetic… ABANDONED twin gets to have some fun…’_

He couldn’t do anything as his computer screens suddenly went dark… and not from them going into sleep mode. They had been taken over by an outside source. His fingers were shaking too much to even type in a few quick commands which would allow him to regain control.

‘ _Would you like to watch? Ha! Because you’re not being given the choice… Unless you choose to run away, just as you did all those years ago…’_

When a picture suddenly appeared on his screen, and he instantly recognised you stood there, fidgeting a slight bit, it became too much. Luciel couldn’t take it as the tears started to pour down his face, and whilst shivering out of sheer panic, he grabbed his phone and did his best to leave the room and lock the door behind him.

“I… I n- need… to speak… to V…”

 

 

Saeran’s breath was warm against your neck as he gently pressed his lips against your throat. You could tell that he was leaving pale red marks which faded moments after they were left unattended, but you could also tell that he was slowly increasing the pressure which he applied. It was only when he then reached your shoulder that he applied much more force – for that matter, he bit you. As his teeth sank in, you gasped, before he then moved away and started kissing where his teeth had dug in. You don’t believe that he had pierced your skin, but you felt as though it probably would bruise.

“Hmm… Those little noises which you made are so cute… I’d love to hear more of them…” He then whispered down your ear, before he laughed quietly. “Will you make more of those noises for me?” You heard him then move from in front of you to behind. He then repeated what he had done to your throat on the other side. “Wow… I can’t believe that I wasn’t allowed to bring you here straight away, rather than have you cooped up in that apartment for a week…”

He then laughed as he gave off a quick puff of breath against your ear, making a shiver go down your spine. He seemed to quite enjoy taking advantage of your lack of vision and slight increase in sensitivity at the moment. You shifted a slight bit as he did that, which made his arms wrap around you to keep you still as he did it again.

Soon enough, one of his arms started to move lower, and he then began messing with the hem of your shirt by rubbing it between his finger and thumb. Small pockets of cold air kept touching the skin of your stomach, making you whimper a slight bit as you couldn’t really do anything about it.

After a while, he then leaned over to grab something, and you got pulled across slightly as he did that. Eventually, you felt even more cold air against your skin, and that made you realise what he was doing when your shirt was bundled against your wrists. He was trying to remove your shirt… But he couldn’t get it off any further than that, thanks to your tied wrists.

The sound of scissors moments later confirmed your thoughts. He wanted to properly remove your shirt…

“Your skin is nice to touch too… It’s very natural…” He whispered, pressing his fingers into your stomach. “It’s not completely soft, but it’s not rough either… I like it…” He continued to trace his fingers across your skin, some of his touches being light enough to elicit quiet laughter. After a moment though, you felt his nails scratching against your skin. It made you bite your lip, and he seemed to quite enjoy making you squirm in his grasp.

As he continued leaving behind a slight sore and tingling feeling on your skin, his mouth returned to sucking and biting at your throat and neck. Your heart was already racing at what he was doing…

When you heard him then sigh a few minutes later, you were pulled closer to him, and could feel his legs at either side of you… And you could feel something more pressing into you too.

A quiet gasp escaped you as you felt even more of the cold air getting to the top of your body, and you only realised why when you felt him pinch at your nipples. He was moving quite fast with this, and without your sight it was hard to keep up with everything he was doing.

“Hold your arms above your head. There will be serious trouble if you bring them down,” he suddenly whispered down your ear, hints of aggression in his voice as he began directing your arms upwards. Almost straight away, it was making your arms ache, but you figured that there must have been a reason behind it. And… you trusted him.

Now he resumed with his playing at your chest, teasing your skin, and doing things such as pinching and flicking the flesh. The little bits of pain that he inflicted to you hardly lasted long, but you could still feel his fingers on your skin long after it had subsided.

Your left elbow ached as it tried to remain in the air, so you ended up lowering your arms slightly to accommodate that.

He noticed straight away, and forced your arms back up. “No… I told you that there was trouble if you did that. You’re lucky that I am allowing that one to slide.” He then went and _tightened_ the restraints about your hands, making you flinch at the chafing feeling. It wasn’t enough to cut off your circulation, but it was definitely tight enough.

Now his touches were delicate and teasing, as though he was trying to make you feel ticklish and bring your arms back down… You bit your lip, and in response, you felt him take hold of your hair and tug it back. “Don’t try and keep yourself quiet… You promised that you’d trust me, right?” He stopped what he was doing then, and you felt his chin on the top of your shoulder, pushing your arm to the side slightly. “You can tell me to stop whenever you want, of course… I just want to make you happy _,_ unlike _him…_ ”

“I don’t want you to stop… I just wish that I could see what you were doing…”

“You want to see?”

“Yes… Please.”

He laughed quietly then, and you felt his fingers stroking your chin. “So… You want to see…” He thought to himself for a moment, before he then helped you turn around and pressed a rough kiss to your lips, his tongue bypassing your lips and exploring the inside of your mouth for a moment. When he parted, you could feel his chest heaving slightly as he then heard a smirk. “Okay, I will let you see… If you can take off my jacket and vest whilst blinded. Maybe I’ll treat you too if you manage to do it well enough and fast enough.”

“But my hands are tied…”

“All part of the challenge, princess…” You pouted as he said that, before finally moving your hands so that you could reach forward. It took a moment, but you were able to grab hold of the zipper of the leather jacket and slowly pulled it off his right arm. He ended up petting your hair when you did that, as though he was trying to reward you for being able to do some of what he had asked.

Slowly, you moved over to his other sleeve, and your fingers trailed across his collarbone in order to reach it. Saeran shivered violently as you did that, and a quiet growl escaped him just because of how gently you had brushed against his skin. Soon enough, his jacket was completely removed. Now… It was the matter of getting his shirt off.

You moved your hands down to rest on your legs for a moment, and you then heard him laugh. “You’d better be fast if you want the reward…” That was enough to make you quickly reach forward, to try and grab at the bottom of his vest.

_You didn’t grab his vest._

“Fuck-!” He hissed, before grabbing hold of your wrists and pulling them upwards so that they were grabbing at the material of his vest. “If you want my cock in you so badly, _that’s_ a way to go about it… But I _won’t_ …” _OH._ You had grabbed at the crotch area of his trousers by accident…

Your face was bright red and it felt as though it was sweating by the time that you were able to remove his shirt, and you were suddenly pulled forward and felt the blindfold be removed. The room was quite dark still, but now there was a source of light this time, from a single candle. He was sat opposite you on the bed, his face seemingly a bright red, yet his eyes narrowed like a predator ready to pounce.

“So… You wanted a reward for taking my jacket and vest off quickly?” Saeran mumbled, before taking hold of the top of your arms and staring straight into your eyes. He then laughed, and shook his head. “You got enough of a reward with your _feeling about._ ” He seemed quite cheerful at the pout on your face, and then he pressed your foreheads together. “Don’t worry though, you’re going to have fun with what I have planned out…” And then he grinned. “Now, I want you to take the rest of your clothes off.”

Your face lit up as you then looked down at your already half-bare body as he said that, before you took a deep breath and did your best to fumble at the material of the skirt which you had been told to wear whilst Saeran was technically in charge of you by Rika. _It was still weird thinking that she was alive._

_And you were getting distracted!_

It took a bit of prompting by him to get you to pull your skirt off, before he then licked his lips as he assisted you in removing your panties. It was _extremely_ embarrassing being _naked_ in front of him, but he seemed quite on the way towards being like that too…

“You’re quite wet… Haha… So even though you didn’t like the blindfold, being restrained seems to have turned you on quite a bit…” _And he had completely forgotten about his messing about with your chest and stomach… And his attacks on your throat and shoulder with his lips…_ “You’re such a dirty princess, you know. But you’re also good looking, so… hmm…” He seemed to be deep in thought about something then. “I wonder if you sound dirty when you’re being touched.”

A quiet squeal escaped your lips as he then pushed you down onto the sheets of the bed, his heavy breathing already matching yours quite easily. He looked as though he wanted to say something more, but he couldn’t. The only thing which he could do was speak with his actions, and pushed your arms above your head once more as his hand and hips applied pressure between your legs, which already felt as though it was coiling up.

It took a moment, but he was finally able to speak out. “If you feel like you’re going to release… cry my name. But remember what I said… about your arms. Don’t bring them down…”

You were hardly given any warning to him suddenly pushing one of his fingers into your entrance, and you bit your lip as your back arched slightly. In response, he copied his actions from before and tugged your hair so that you would open your mouth and make the noises which he desperately wanted to hear. The moans which you gave off were loud and lewd to day the least, but he seemed to be taking a lot of enjoyment out of this.

Plus your insides felt as though they would come loose any second now… The fact that he was pressing against you in any way which he could probably helped with that.

Your cries were even louder as he added another finger… and then a third… By that point though, you were a shivering mess, doing your best to hold back from reaching your orgasm because you knew that he was likely going to try and drag it out for as long as he could anyway.

“S… Saeran…!” You finally whimpered against his ear when his head was beside yours, and what you heard in response was a smug laugh as he quickly removed his fingers. “Saeran! N- Not fair, I was-!”

“Close? I know. Now, stay still like a good girl for a moment…” He sat up, watching with a smirk on his face as you quivered underneath him, before a look of excitement overtook him. “I want you to turn around so that you’re lying on your stomach… And just give me a second whilst I grab something.”

 

 

“Please tell me it’s over now…” Luciel went to open the door to the room holding his computers, but tensed up when he heard what was coming out of the speakers still. “Damn it!” He then made sure that the door was locked, before sinking down to the floor with his head pressed against it. “I can’t believe that _Saeran_ has managed to lock me out of my computers, out of _all_ people… And that he’s there doing all of… _that…_ to MC, and making sure that it plays on my computers too!”

He regretted not being the fun, meme and joke loving 707 all of the time on the messenger whilst you were briefly in the RFA. Maybe if that had happened, he wouldn’t have stressed you out to the point that you _accepted_ the offer to leave with Saeran and go to that cult! Now… You were with Saeran… And at this very moment… he was having _sex_ with you…

That was horrible for him.

It was made even worse… that he was _100% sure that he loved you, and regretted not confessing that to you when the threat of the bomb became prominent._

But he also loved Saeran. He knew that all of the _shit_ his agency put him through was supposedly so that he could eventually help Saeran… He couldn’t not love his twin brother. He meant _everything_ to him. And it was his duty as the older twin to protect him from things such as Mint Eye… And now he was doing things like this.

After a few moments, Luciel sighed, and forced himself to go into the room again. He… He had to regain access to his computers. He needed both you and Saeran back. He needed both of you with him. And he needed to hack into and bring Mint Eye _down_ if he wanted to do that.

And if he had to put up with watching… his own twin brother have sex with the person who he loves… on his computer screens whilst he put in the commands to regain control…

“So be it… I guess that I gotta do this… Saeran… MC… I’ll get you both back soon.”

 

 

Once more, Saeran was biting and sucking on your throat as you felt him mess about with his trousers to pull them off. He had decided to not just leave your hands tied, but he had then further tied them using the blindfold from earlier to the bed. You were stuck lying on your front with your arms stretched in front of you, he had made sure that you were on your knees… And that meant that you were completely exposed to him. You felt flustered yet excited at that.

When you were completely sure that he was free of his own clothes, you felt his arm wrap around your waist when he pressed himself against your entrance. He then made sure that he was by your ear as he started whispering. “He loves you… Luciel really does. But just so you know, princess… I love you more. For once, the younger twin gets a chance to prove himself…” Before you could question what he meant by ‘the younger twin’, he pushed into you without really holding back.

The sound which escaped your lips highly embarrassed you, but he seemed to take great pleasure out of it. The sudden pain which infused with pleasure turned you bright red. The feeling of him gently stroking at the skin of your stomach made you feel calm. Put simply, you were a mess of so many different feelings and emotions.

What made you then feel shock was that he was holding nothing back when it came to him moving his hips. He was either at 0% or 100%, and he was at 100% right now. He was moving as rough and persistent as he could.

The sudden sharp pain against your ass then made you gasp, before you tried muffling yourself in the bedsheets, which were threatening to disappear from underneath you with the way in which he basically was just fucking you. As you did your best to keep yourself quiet, he did it again.

“What did I say about saying my name?” He growled to you, trying to hold back a slight whine in his voice. He seemed to be enjoying doing this quite a bit, the way in which he would try to bite your skin but give up part way just so that he could groan was enough of a sign of that.

When you finally stopped forcing yourself to be quiet, his hand which had been slapping you then relocated… You only realised when you felt him start to play with your clit as his other hand started fondling your breasts. Your cries became louder, and against the odds, his thrusts became heavier and even rougher. The slight twinge of pain was nothing compared to the enjoyment which you were going through, and with the way in which he had built you up before, you were already close to reaching your orgasm. Though you could tell for a fact that he was too, because he had completely given up biting you, and was now just crying out and muttering your name repeatedly.

You began to feel stars in your eyes when you felt him grow heavy on top of you, his groans becoming less frequent and more breathy. The warmth which you could feel was enough of a sign that he had reached his limit, but even so… His now much slower and weaker thrusts continued, just so that he could get you to that same point too.

“S… Saeran…” You whimpered his name as you finally came, and you felt his hair nuzzling against you as finally, both of your bodies collapsed onto the bed. He did his best to loosen the ties about your hands so that you could pull yourself free, before he then moved himself to the side and wrapped his arms around you.

He seemed quite tired now… He looked really sweet when tired. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep holding onto you, but not after he mumbled that he loved you into your chest.

Unlike him, you didn’t feel too tired… So you decided to get up and stretch your legs, as they felt quite like jelly. You grabbed hold of his vest, not really caring that it was a bit like a short dress on you, before you forced yourself to throw your legs off the bed and stand up. It was at that moment that a blinking red light nearby caught your attention.

Carefully, you made your way over to the red light, and realised that it was… his phone. It had been propped up on a shelf in the room, with the camera open on it… and it was directly pointing at the bed.

_Had Saeran recorded all of that?!_

Quickly, you turned the phone off, before glancing at Saeran as he slept with a gentle smile on his face. “I’d better add the phone to the list of things I need to ask Saeran about alongside calling himself ‘the younger twin’ when talking about Luciel…”


	2. Defender of justice, God 707, signing off for the last time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luciel... Just needs you and Saeran. He can't take it, knowing that the two of you are with one another...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite a bit shorter than the previous one  
> but fuck  
> i need to be nicer to Luciel so i'm going to try and incorporate some happiness for him over the next few chapters

His body felt odd. Perhaps it was because he was tired. Perhaps it was because he had completely fried his brain. Perhaps it was because he was part of a set of twins, and had always been somewhat sensitive to how his twin feels, and _his twin just fucked the one person he had ever felt attracted to._

On his phone before him, a chatroom was playing out. It was something which could distract him, he guessed…

 

_Jumin: The RFA seems to be drifting into nothing now that she left with the hacker…_

 

Luciel regretted joining the chatroom instantly. Jumin was talking about the changes which have been happening to the RFA…

 

_707: … don’t remind me._

_Yoosung: Seven… I’m sure that she was tricked into leaving! She would never leave the RFA on purpose!_

_707: She left on her own accord._

_Jumin: That is definite, Luciel?_

_707: … yeah._

_Yoosung: What… No… She didn’t!_

_707: You want me to send you what the hacker sent me, Yoosung?!_

_707: That’s about all the proof you need to realise that she left because she wanted to!_

_Jumin: Luciel, there is no need to be so angry._

_707: YOU DIDN’T JUST HAVE THE HACKER TAKE OVER YOUR COMPUTERS_

_707: TO WITNESS THE NEW MEMBER OF THE RFA_

_707: DOING_

_707: SOMETHING_

_707: WITH_

_707: THE_

_707: HACKER_

_707: WHO JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE AN EXTREMELY IMPORTANT PERSON TO YOU_

_707: Not a single one of you understands what I’m having to go through!_

_Yoosung: Seven-!_

_Jumin: …_

 

He logged out of the chatroom. It was an absolutely wasted… three minutes and seventeen seconds.

That time could have been spent finding a way to bring you and Saeran back… Tears welled up in his eyes, before he then looked at the recent text messages he had been sent. Just for the sake of keeping himself sane, he had saved the phone number which Saeran had contacted him with under his name, rather than having his phone call him ‘Unknown’.

Luciel then got an idea, and sighed. It was perhaps one of his only ways to get to you and Saeran again…

His computers let off a wave of heat as they shut down, before he scribbled a note on a piece of paper and taped it to a screen.

 

_If anybody sees this, I have left._

_There’s something important which I need to do… I’m sorry._

_If it is Vanderwood reading this note, you know what to do. Just have the RFA servers relocated first…_

_If this is V though… Please apologise to the other RFA members on my behalf._

_If I don’t return within the month…_

_Presume that I am dead._

_… Well, this is defender of justice, God 707, signing off for the last time._

 

Once that was done, he looked at the text messages which had been sent to him by Saeran just a few hours before. He then pressed the text box to write a message.

 

_‘Saeran… If this is a plan to get me to give up everything, to make me regret my entire life and my decisions… You’ve won. I surrender. I’m going to drive to the outskirts of the city… There’s like an overlook there. If you want to do anything to me… hurt me, kill me, or whatever… meet me there.’_

Luciel hit to send the message, before shoving his phone into the pocket of his jeans as he grabbed hold of the keys to one of his cars. He couldn’t believe that he was actually resorting to this… All of this because he was stupid enough to hide everything about him but his stress…

 

 

 

You shrieked quietly as the phone which you had found went off in your hand. It dropped down to the floor, and you stepped back out of shock. You ended up bumping into something then, and an arm snaked around you. “What _are_ you doing? And in my shirt too?”

Slowly, you pointed at the phone which was on the floor. “There was a flashing light, and I noticed it… A- And I think you got a text message a few moments ago…”

Saeran’s arms moved away from you as he then went to grab his phone. He pressed a few buttons, before his eyes lit up. “He surrendered. Ha! That fool surrendered!” Saeran seemed almost overjoyed at that. But… Who was he talking about? “Ah, what do you think about going on a little… trip to visit my brother?”

“Your… brother…” You didn’t know what he meant by that, but it didn’t take long for things to fit into place. This was obviously somebody who he hated. And he spoke about Luciel before, and then mentioned something about being the ‘younger twin’. “Luciel…”

Then it hit you.

_Luciel was hurt. He’d given up and was surrendering himself…_

_You had destroyed Luciel by deciding to go with Saeran._

 

“Zen likes to come here when he’s stressed… I can see why.” Luciel stared down at the city below, and span the keys of his car around his finger as the breeze surrounded him. He was feeling more… normal stood about here. “Maybe I should have come here more often so that I never stressed out so much… Maybe she would be with me right now, rather than with Saeran.”

Spinning… spinning… spinning… Something about watching his keys spin around his fingers was both satisfying and calming. Round and round and round and- A car door made him quickly stop spinning his keys, and he grabbed hold of them so that they were silent.

Just for a hint of reassurance, Luciel then went and pressed his headphones in a slight bit, so that the padding for his ears was pressing against the skin of his neck. He didn’t turn around, because for all that he knew, it may have just been somebody else who was visiting this particular location.

Footsteps echoed around, the crunch of stones from the ground letting him know that whoever this was… Happened to be heading towards him. Then there was a sound which Luciel was all too familiar with, after all of his years as a secret agent. A gun had been cocked.

“I’m surprised that you actually kept a promise for once.” Luciel never turned around. He knew that voice… He knew it, he knew it… “So? Got anything to say for yourself, _Saeyoung?”_ By that point, he felt the gun pressing against his head, and it was pushing his messy hair about slightly.

Luciel shook his head. “I don’t… deserve to say anything…” Still, he refused to turn around. He just _couldn’t_ bring himself around into looking at his own twin brother.

More footsteps then emerged. “Saeran… Don’t shoot him…” Now, _that_ voice made him turn around. He straight away recognised that hair, and those clothes… Your name quietly escaped his lips, but then images of what you had done with Saeran flashed to the front of his mind, making him flinch.

“Then what _do_ I do? I’ve finally got the chance to get my revenge for him _abandoning_ me!” Saeran hissed, making sure that the gun remained held up to Luciel’s head. “Do _enlighten_ me.”

“Take him back to Mint Eye with us… J- Just think, um…” You whispered, watching as Luciel shivered. Saeran stared at you for a moment, before he turned back to Luciel. He waved the gun about for a second, before his eyes narrowed.

“Fine then… If it’s what you want. But first…” Saeran pointed the gun towards Luciel’s hands. Over the next few minutes, Saeran demanded that Luciel hand over his car keys to him, before he had to throw his phone, hoodie, and cross necklace over the edge of the mountain, due to the potential of them being laced with tracking devices. You could see Luciel shaking as he had to drop his phone. “And now the glasses.”

“B- But I can’t see without-!” Saeran’s finger starting to mess with the trigger made Luciel sigh as he pulled his glasses off his face, before doing exactly as he had done with his phone.

Saeran then turned to you, a triumphant smirk on his face at seeing Luciel in such a vulnerable state. “Well, seeming as you want him with us in paradise so much… You’re watching him as we return.”


	3. RFA or Mint Eye?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luciel is now imprisoned under yours and Saeran's watch at Mint Eye.  
> He has to make a decision... But only after he has an odd dream.

You had no idea on as to what was going on… As soon as you had returned to Mint Eye, Saeran had dragged you back to his bedroom before locking the door. He was alone with Luciel in the neighbouring room holding all of his computers. You could barely hear what was going on, but the occasional shouts made you anxious.

Hearing absolute silence about five minutes later sent shivers down your spine.

Had Saeran… done something to him?

Once your anxiety had really began to fire up, the door swung open and Saeran was stood there, his face completely unreadable. “… I’m tired. You’re the one who insisted on bringing him here, so you can deal with him for now. If he touches any of my computers…” He approached you, before pressing a kiss to your lips, making you gasp with surprise. “Well, I’ll be annoyed, but there are ways which I can forgive you…” He then smiled at you, and pushed you out of the room before locking the door so that his sleep couldn’t be disturbed.

In the corner of the room, you realised that Luciel was sat against a wall, tapping his finger on the floor over and over and over. You noticed that his cheek was bruised and slightly swollen, so slowly and quietly, you made your way over to him. Then you realised that there seemed to be a chain about his ankle… So even if he wanted to leave… he couldn’t.

You then kneeled down, and noticed that he wasn’t looking at you… Or perhaps he was struggling to look at you. Slowly, you moved your hand forward, before stroking your thumb across his cheek.

“Ow…” Luciel brought his hand up, and your eyes widened when he stroked across your fingers. “You know… If you wanted to touch me, you could’ve done that when you were a part of the RFA…” A small grin formed on his face, and you huffed. “Okay, okay… Not funny…”

“You’re basically our prisoner… Yet you joke about…” You whispered, looking at him in slight confusion. “Why can you joke about now… But you couldn’t when you had me at the verge of breakdown with the way that you were acting towards me and the RFA members on the messenger? You laugh in the face of danger…” It did annoy you that he was acting like this, but you wanted answers before you decided to get too angry at him.

He sighed, and tipped his head back. “I was being pressured by the agency which I worked for to get stuff done… I was being threatened with tasers, imprisonment, and death if I didn’t get the job done soon enough.”

“You let out all of your stress and frustration on the RFA.”

“I didn’t want you all to be put in danger because of me…”

“Why didn’t you let us help you though?”

Luciel shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes. “I couldn’t let you… And I was scared of having harm brought to you because of the agency finding out about the RFA…” He then let out a few quiet sobs, and… It pulled at your heartstrings seeing him look so scared and vulnerable.

_You couldn’t stay mad at him… His reasons seemed to check out. Of course, it wasn’t just him who had contributed to you leaving the RFA after a mere week, but… you felt that you could forgive him._

Gently, you moved your arms to over his shoulders, and pulled him close to you. “Luciel, I… I’m sorry for abandoning you. I don’t forgive the RFA… I don’t think that I ever will… But I will make myself forgive you.”

His sobs became louder and more consistent as his arms wrapped around you, pulling you close to his body. “Th- That’s all that I w- want…”

 

 

_“What the hell are you doing here?!” A fist flew up to his face, but he was quickly able to move his hand up to stop himself from getting punched. “You leave us all behind, and for this?!” He rolled his eyes, and shoved his attacker back away from him. “Dude, what is the matter with you?!”_

_“Hey, what’s going on-! Oh God…” Two more people appeared in the room, and when their eyes fell upon him, they both froze. His name was cried out by the younger one, before he tried running over to him. The original intruder stopped him._

_“Don’t go near him! Something isn’t right with him…” The attacker then growled, before realising that there was a faint trail of blood coming from his lips. The third person ran over to him, and quickly dabbed at the blood with a tissue._

_A different set of doors opened then, and a few people entered the room from behind him. Soon enough, two others were stood by his side._

_“Saeyoung, don’t tell me that those three are giving you shit… Aren’t you an ex-secret agent who is meant to be able to deal with stuff like this?”_

_“Now now, Saeran… Don’t tease your brother. I’m sure that he’s just waiting for the moment that they break, realising that both him and myself are no longer on their side.” He felt warm with these two on his side. Those other three made him feel cold._

_And so did the two others who joined the ‘party’._

_“It sounded as though something was happening in here, what on earth is-“_

_“Luciel…?!”_

_“You all seem to be shocked at something… Are you honestly not surprised that I chose to remain here after learning the truth about all those lies we were fed?” He was taunting them. The one who had tried to run over to him tensed up, before one of the newcomers tried to make his way over to him. A gun was held up by his side, making him stop moving._

_The door from behind opened up once more…_

_Delicate footsteps made their way across the room to where the situation was unfolding. It sounded elegant… Almost regal._

_“Oh… I was wondering what the noise was in here…” The person giggled, before standing beside Saeran. “The entire RFA is here now, this is wonderful… Saeyoung, Saeran, MC… I must reward you for getting them all together like this.”_

_“Rika!” One of the five who were stood opposing him ran over to the new woman in the room, and burst into tears as he embraced her. She smiled, and started stroking his hair._

_“Hello, Yoosung… It is lovely to see you again.” She then looked up at the other four, and an almost menacing look formed on her face before she turned to him once more. “You three… We shall leave now. Yoosung here can join us… The rest of you though… Make yourself comfortable, we can introduce you all to our party soon.” She took hold of Yoosung’s hand, then flashed a sweet smile towards MC. “Be a darling and lock the doors. We can’t have them escaping now, can we?”_

_Zen, still trying to stem the blood on his bleeding lip, stared at him in disbelief as MC went to lock the door which he had come in from. Jaehee looked genuinely scared, and was holding onto Zen’s arm. Jumin was caught in a state of shock, and was completely unmoving. V was trembling, appearing close to tears as he whispered the Saviour’s name over and over._

_He didn’t care in the slightest though…_

_“Luciel… Why the hell did you abandon us…?”_

_“I never abandoned you… Luciel Choi is always an RFA member. But my real name is Saeyoung Choi… And I am a member of Mint Eye.”_

Luciel was breathing heavily as he woke up, realising that there was a weight on his chest as he tried to move. He couldn’t see what was on him… “D- Damn, I need glasses…” He rubbed at his eyes, hoping that it would help his vision out, but it failed when it just made things worse as he rubbed some dirt into his pupils.

The gentle breathing moments later made him realise just _who_ was lying on him. He whispered your name as he felt you shift slightly. Your back was pressed to his stomach, and he only realised when he slowly wrapped his arms around you, and accidentally brushed his wrist across your chest as he did that.

“Ah… God Seven…” You muttered under your breath as you shifted a tiny bit more, and his face turned a pale shade of pink at the usage of that nickname. “Oh… Sae… young…” You whispered his real name then, and his face started heating up any more. “Saeran too… That…” You let off a quiet whimper under your breath then, and Luciel felt his heart racing. He tried to move his leg to nudge you awake, but the chains around his ankle stopped him from doing that properly. “I need you… both… Can… can you both…” His hands had to cover his ears after that.

He knew _exactly_ what that voice meant, and the fact that you were sleep-talking with that voice…

_You were having some sort of sexual dream with both him and Saeran in._

“Fucking hell, what even is all of this noise out here?!” A loud voice suddenly called out, a voice which Luciel was able to hear despite his attempts at blocking out sounds. The annoying thing was, he wanted to move his hands away from his ears because of the rush of blood elsewhere in his body, but he couldn’t. He absolutely couldn’t. The voice you were mumbling in was just far too much for him.

Soon enough, he felt you be pulled away from him. A relief in the fact that he probably wouldn’t hear you now… But not in the fact that…

He moved his hands away from his ears, and there was an outburst of hysterical laughter as he did that. “Ha! That look on your face is just _too good,_ Saeyoung… Upset about her dream? Actually, you’re not upset… You’re happy about it.” His chin was taken hold of, before he felt Saeran’s heated breath across his ear. “Maybe, if you behave and join Mint Eye just like me… just like her… You’ll have your chance. But for now, you get to enjoy the thought that _you’ve got no chance at the moment.”_

“Saeran…” Luciel bit his lip, before he felt like crying again at his twin’s words. “I’ll join… but only if you answer a question for me…”

“God… _what?”_

“Both of you have mentioned a ‘Saviour’… Is your Saviour… Rika?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha...  
> Almost all of the stories with Saeran and Saeyoung reuniting and becoming close-ish to one another once more typically ends up with Saeran joining the RFA... Not this one!


	4. Time with Saeyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran's away, and you and Luciel spend a little time talking together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it is 707's turn~  
> Whilst Saeran's away, Saeyoung will play~

“Wait, so… You’re joining us? Just like that?” You were staring at Luciel for a moment, before tilting your head in confusion. “But… I thought that you were loyal to _V._ ” You poked him, before sighing. “You’re _crazy._ ”

He sighed, and rolled his eyes. “Well… I only trusted V because he said that he would keep Saeran safe. And that… he didn’t do. And he lied and _lied_ to me. Whilst Rika’s been looking after Saeran, he’s been saying that she’s _dead_ and that Saeran was well. He tricked me into joining that stupid agency where my life was on the line _constantly._ ” He growled, before leaning backwards against the stone wall behind him. “I’d rather be with my brother and you than follow V…” You bit your lip as he said that, before pressing your forehead against his. Luciel then let out a shaky breath, and glanced around. “B- By the way, where is Saeran…?”

“He’s out at the moment. There’s a reason that he asked for your car keys… I think he wants to bring it here, or something.” You glanced at him, before noticing that his eyes were failing to properly look at you. _You had to ask Saeran if he could help sort out getting him glasses… or at least something to help him see._ “Why do you ask?”

Luciel took a deep breath as he then reached up and did his best to take hold of your arms. He seemed anxious about something. “I… I love you… but I’ve never been able to tell you properly… I- I was terrified when you left with Saeran, because I thought that you had been kidnapped… You were in my thoughts constantly, a- and the pictures I was being sent… They broke my heart…” As tears started rolling down his cheek, your hands moved to rest on the sides of his face. “And Saeran… He took over my computers the day where I sent that text… He forced my computers to display nothing but what he was doing with you…” He closed his eyes, and was now shaking as you began to embrace him. “I was so scared and upset having to put up with seeing you do that with my brother, a- and I… I…”

“Luciel…”

“S- Saeyoung, my name is Saeyoung…”

“Okay then… Saeyoung.” You made sure that his eyes were open as you pressed your forehead against his. “Saeyoung, I fell in love with you almost straight away in the RFA messenger. But your stress, and the way in which you deflected it on me and the others caused me so much pain… Yet I can see that I caused you just as much pain.” You sighed, before making sure that the tips of your noses were touching too. “So how about we start things again between us, not as RFA members MC and Luciel… But as Mint Eye members MC and Saeyoung.”

Saeyoung laughed quietly then, before you felt him try to kiss your lips. Emphasis on _‘try’._ He caught the corner of your lips and your cheek. “Well, hello there, MC… I’m Saeyoung Choi, and I really love you, and really want to have you in the same way that my brother has… Can I?”

You laughed at the grin which was now on his face. You recognised that as the smile which you had originally fell for, and that made you lean in to _actually_ press a kiss to his lips. He gasped quietly, before he moved you so that you were straddling his lap. His ankle was still chained up, due to Saeran still not trusting him completely, but it didn’t stop him from moving his legs so that you were pressed even more against him.

Moments later, you separated from the kiss slightly, before sighing. “You won’t be able to see properly…”

“I don’t need to be able to see… As long as I can feel you, all is good here. God Seven doesn’t care about being on the verge of blindness if he can hold onto you…” You laughed quietly at his reference to himself, before leaning in for another kiss. He was actually able to get your mouth that time, but he straight away pushed it further through bypassing your lips with his tongue. You blushed at the feeling of his tongue exploring your mouth, but you did end up doing the same in return. There was a slight hint of honey in his mouth, and you knew that was because of how much he ate Honey Buddha Chips before he was brought here by you and Saeran. There was also a lingering taste of the drugs which you had to take when you first arrived here in his mouth, so you presumed that Saeyoung was having to take them too.

After that, Saeyoung then started moving his kisses across your cheek, leaving a trail of saliva on your skin, before he was able to move downwards to your throat. You hissed quietly as he didn’t hold back biting you, and the force of when he sucked against your skin made you squeal quietly. You liked the pain, and he seemed to enjoy inflicting it due to the moan which escaped his mouth moments later.

“I never mentioned that I’m a sadist, did I?” He laughed, before moving his hand to rest on the hot, damp marking on your neck. “If that bruises… I’m sorry, but at least I know that I left a mark that I’ve existed somewhere…” After that, his hands lowered, and he sighed quietly. “Also, we don’t know when Saeran will return… And I know that he’ll be pretty pissed off with me if he sees this… So we’ll have to be quite quick with this…” A gasp escaped your lips as he found the bottom of your shirt, and moved his hands up them so that he was cupping your breasts. “Remember… Even though I basically can’t see, as long as I can touch you, everything will be fine…”

By that point, feeling his _extremely_ nimble fingers across your skin made you gasp and moan out, and your head fell forward into his shoulder so that you could support yourself properly. Of course, that involved you leaning forward to make yourself comfortable, and that ended up with you pressing against his length. He hissed, and that made his fingers dig into your chest.

After that, you ended up pressing your own kisses to his throat as he continued to touch your chest. Eventually, you found the confidence to bite his skin in return for him biting you, and that made his hands suddenly move to your stomach. “Fuck… I might need a bit of help with my jeans in a minute… I don’t know if it’s because of me hardly being able to see, but I _really_ need you…” He then growled as you pulled away from his throat, before he turned his head away from you. “By the way, how are you, um… feeling? I d- don’t know if I’m as good with this as, uh… S- Saeran, but-!”

“Saeyoung, don’t compare yourself to your brother, and… Ugh, damn it, I’m desperate to feel you…” You whispered, before you felt him jerk his hips underneath you.

“D- Don’t moan like that when I’m not in you! I’ll ruin my jeans!” A breathy whimper escaped him then, before you felt his hands move to his jeans to try and unfasten them. “C- Can you help me?” You nodded as you then kissed him, and moved your hands to assist him in getting them undone enough to free himself from his boxers.

You gulped to yourself moments later, fearful that Saeran could return at any point, yet that made your heart race and made you feel even more desperate to do this.

“Saeyoung… Are you ready?”

“Yeah… I’m so glad that I finally get to do this with you…” You then nodded, and pressed another kiss to his lips as you sorted out your skirt and underwear so that they wouldn’t be in the way. Saeyoung then groaned into your mouth as his length pressed against your entrance, and you slowly eased yourself down.

 

 

“I went to retrieve his car, Saviour. There was a tracker on it, so I had to disable it, but other than that, it’s here in one piece. If he truly is as loyal as you think he can be, he’ll need to use it in the future.” Saeran mumbled, throwing the keys over to the blonde lady. “I don’t get why you think he can be _loyal._ ”

“Saeran… He was being lied to by V. He’s realised his lies now though, after coming here. If we allow him to join Magenta, we can help him seek the truth. Saeyoung is loyal to those who tell him the truth.” Rika sighed, looking at the keys carefully. “And the only people which Saeyoung loves are here. He couldn’t abandon his loved ones, could he?”

“Loved ones…”

“Yes, Saeran… He loves you as his twin brother, and he loves MC with all of his heart,” Rika stated, before a smile formed on her face. “For that matter, I wouldn’t be surprised if he is showing her that he loves her right now…”

Saeran was still for a moment, before his face turned bright red. “S- Saviour, don’t get that image into my head! I- I’m going now!” And so, he ran to get back to his rooms so that he could keep an eye on both you and Saeyoung.

He pressed the passcode to open the door in, and threw the door open. He was met with the sight of you placing a blanket over Saeyoung as he lay on the floor, ankle still chained down, but fast asleep. He stared at you for a moment, before he noticed the pale blue marking on your neck…

“What have you been up to?” Saeran made his way over to you, and turned you around to face him. “Explain that.” He pointed at the bruise, and glared at you. “Been messing about with my brother, huh…?” He then rolled his eyes as your face turned bright red. “Well, I guess that the Saviour was right… But I suppose that I’ll let that off if you keep things like _that_ to when I’m not about. He’s not proven his loyalty to _me_ yet, after all… Maybe if he does prove himself though, I wouldn’t mind _sharing_ you…” He hummed the word ‘sharing’ down your ear, making you squeal and accidentally wake Saeyoung up.

“Ugh… Hey there, little twin…” Saeyoung mumbled, stretching his arms out.

Saeran tensed up, and shot a glare over at his chained up brother. “Sh- Shut up, you…”

You couldn’t help but laugh quietly then… That was a sign that Saeran was opening up to Saeyoung, he wasn’t yelling nor was he threatening to hurt him…

That was good.


	5. Brothers again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RFA begin investigating when they realise that their resident hacker hasn't been online for two weeks.  
> Meanwhile... Saeran requests that Saeyoung does something which goes against everything that he was as an RFA member.

_Yoosung: I’m scared that we’ve done something to Seven…_

_Jaehee: Calm down, Yoosung. He’s probably just having a tough time…_

_V: When did we last actually have contact with Luciel?_

_Jumin: He was in a chatroom with myself and Yoosung about two weeks ago. He hasn’t been online since._

_Jaehee: Though that is quite unlike him…_

_Yoosung: … Yeah. He was yelling at me and Jumin saying that we didn’t understand what he was going through…_

_Jumin: And he seemed to imply that the hacker was somebody important to him._

_V: Oh God…_

_Yoosung: By the way, we asked Zen to come online too… Where is he?_

_Zen has entered the chatroom_

_Zen: GUYS_

_Zen: WE HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM._

_Jaehee: There you are, Zen!_

_Zen: I was on my way to that secret place that I go when I’m feeling all stressed, right?_

_Zen: Well, my motorcycle almost ran over something and almost sent me flying_

_Zen: So I stopped and went to check what it was…_

_V: Please… Don’t tell me that this has something to do with Luciel’s disappearance…_

_Zen: I’m sorry, V… It was his glasses._

_Yoosung: WHAT?!_

_Zen: But then I realised that more stuff of his was about…_

_Zen: At the moment I’ve got his hoodie and his glasses… I know that they’re his, because the hoodie has an image of the jerk’s cat in the pockets._

_V: … Zen, could you keep looking to see if there are any other signs of Luciel there? Maybe with Jaehee? Yoosung, Jumin… Can you both come with me to see if Luciel is at home?_

_Jumin: Yes. Assistant Kang, go to Zen as quickly as you can._

_Yoosung: …_

_V: Please… I don’t want to lose Luciel too, and I feel that you wouldn’t be able to take it if we lost him too…_

_Yoosung: Fine…_

“I’m wondering, when exactly are you going to let my leg free, Saeran? It’s so annoying being stuck here…” Saeyoung groaned, standing up for a brief moment. “Plus I can’t see much…”

Saeran just stared at his computers, blanking Saeyoung out completely. You were stuck in the middle, not knowing how to react to either of these two. You could see why Saeran didn’t want to talk to or help out Saeyoung, but you could see why Saeyoung was desperate to be free in order to make amends.

“Please, little twin… I’ve already said that I’d remain loyal to you and Mint Eye, surely that’s enough to get you to trust me… I’m even taking that medicine stuff when you tell me to!” Saeyoung then stretched out his arms, making a few whimpering sounds. You had to cover your mouth to hold back laughter at that, but seeing Saeran slam his fist down made you instantly stop.

“ _Shut up, Saeyoung!”_ Saeran eventually yelled, before spinning around on his chair. “Believe it or not, I’ve got a _job_ which I’ve got to do! And you-!” Saeran turned to face you, and his eyes were narrowed. “You’re distracting me trying to hold back your laughter, you move your feet a stupid amount when doing that!” He then turned back to his computers, and you glanced at Saeyoung, who was now mouthing something to himself.

“Would you consider letting me go and getting me some glasses or something if I helped you out? The country’s number one hacker here, remember?” Saeyoung seemed to be aware of Saeran tensing up, and he clenched his fist.

“ _Fine,_ if you think that you can help… Tell me how to take down _all_ RFA servers. I’ll ask the Saviour if we can get you a pair of glasses or some contacts if you do.”

Now it was Saeyoung’s turn to freeze. But what surprised you… Was that Saeyoung then exhaled, and started talking. “You need to log in using my credentials, and type a line of code in to the chatroom… I’ll tell you them.”

_This truly was a sign that Saeyoung was with you and Saeran now… He was helping to bring down the RFA._

Over the next few minutes, Saeyoung led Saeran through the process of retrieving the information from the RFA servers – something extra which he decided to do because of how betrayed he felt thanks to V – as well as how to completely wipe them and shut them down. Saeran actually looked highly amused when a notification came up on his screen saying ‘RFA Servers Offline’, and he turned to look at Saeyoung with a raised eyebrow. “Maybe you’re not as loyal to that liar as I thought… brother.”

It was actually quite nice to see both of them smiling at the same time…

 

 

“Jumin… You got the Arabic dictionary as I asked, right?” V questioned, stood outside the heavily protected entrance to Saeyoung’s bunker. Yoosung rolled his eyes, before staring up at the security cameras which were there. He remembered the times he had visited, just to be left waiting for _ages_ whilst Saeyoung messed about.

“ _RFA members Jumin Han, Jihyun Kim, Yoosung Kim detected. Doors are unlocked.”_

“Okay, that was odd…” Jumin stated, watching as the doors opened without the need to speak out the typical stupid password in Arabic. “Luciel has never had his doors set out like that before now, has he?”

“No… He’s always loved teasing us and making sure that it’s almost impossible to get in unless we beg…” Yoosung whispered, stepping inside and looking about. He noticed one thing straight away, because he started choking. “It’s all dusty… And some of the spilled Honey Buddha Chips and Doctor Pepper has turned mouldy… That’s disgusting.”

V needed a bit of help to get inside because of his bad sight, but other than that, he was capable of navigating around. “We should check to see if he’s at his computers first…” He muttered, pushing the first door to his left open. The room seemed to be plunged into darkness, and all three of them exchanged worried glances. V fumbled about on a wall for a moment to flick a light switch, and eventually, a very dim yellow light filled the room. Jumin grimaced at the sight of the room, it was even worse than the hallway. And it was an absolute mess in comparison to his pristine penthouse.

“There’s a note on his computers…” Jumin and V noticed that Yoosung had been able to navigate his way over to the computers, and was holding onto a scrap of paper. “He’s gone off to do something, and… it says that if he’s not back within a month… presume that he’s dead.”

“But… Zen found his glasses and hoodie… I hope that doesn’t mean that he has-“ V looked absolutely terrified by that point, and not even Jumin was able to catch him before he fell down to the ground. “It’s h- happened again, wh- why does this keep h- happening?! F- First Rika, and now- now it’s… L- Luciel…” Tears were falling from V’s face, and even Yoosung felt worried and concerned about him at that.

“Yoosung… Contact Zen and Assistant Kang _now!_ Ask if they’ve found any signs of Luciel, preferably of him being alive!”

The college student nodded, before quickly pressing the RFA messenger icon to talk to Zen and Jaehee.

An error message popped up.

‘ _RFA Server is offline. No data can be found. Please try again later.’_

“Jumin… We’ve got a problem.”

 

 

“Don’t apologise, Saeyoung… Aren’t we lucky that I’ve been able to remember your glasses prescription after all of these years though?” Rika smiled as she helped Saeyoung put on a pair of glasses. They weren’t like his normal flashy ones, but they were quite fitting for him, with a deep red frame. He had some tears running down his face as he embraced her afterwards, and Saeran rolled his eyes as he occupied himself with a game on his computers.

After Saeran had informed Rika that Saeyoung had assisted him in bringing down all RFA servers after obtaining all of the information, rendering the RFA app completely useless, she had gone to speak to Saeyoung for a few minutes. He had then been freed from the chains about his ankle, and had a pair of glasses quickly sorted out for him.

Rika allowed him to hug her, and she returned the hug after a few moments. “I’m so happy that you’re actually alive, Rika… I don’t believe that V has been lying and lying to me all of this time…” Saeyoung whispered, before letting go of Rika and looking down at the floor. “But V has betrayed my trust completely… Saying that you’re dead, saying that he’s been looking after Saeran… I can’t even trust the RFA now. Jumin is his best friend, and I doubt V would lie to him… Jaehee is Jumin’s assistant, and was chosen by V to take that job… And Zen had his life saved by V, as if he’d do anything disloyal. Yoosung… Maybe I can trust him though, he’s been able to see through V’s lies from the start…”

“My clever cousin… Maybe we should invite him to paradise before he gets tainted by V too…” Rika then muttered, before then turning around to face Saeran and you. “But for now… We should make sure that Saeyoung is comfortable here in paradise, yes? I am sure that you will be able to start bonding again, Saeran… And MC… You seem to be a catalyst who can bring these two back together… Please, do what you can to help them. Comfort them when they’re hurt, be there for them as they heal…”

Once Rika had left, Saeran paused the game which he was playing, before taking a deep breath. “I guess that I… I owe you an apology for thinking that you abandoned me… Saeyoung. It was V who tricked you… So… I’m sorry.”

“Saeran… I’m sorry too… for letting him trick me.” A smile formed on your face as Saeran then stood up, and put his arms around Saeyoung so that they were then embracing. You left them to it for a moment, but eventually, you began to feel left out.

“Can I join?”

“Sure!”

“ _… Fine...”_


	6. Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RFA are fearing that Luciel is dead... And Jumin hires his former agency to try and track him down.

“Oh my god…” You always thought that it was quite captivating seeing Saeran hack in two months you had spent with him, but seeing both him and Saeyoung hacking at the same time… It was like a flurry of fingers and you could hardly keep up with it. The two of them were getting into the phones of all of the RFA members at present, in order to monitor the GPS on each of them. Well, except for V’s phone… They had had to monitor any ingoing and outgoing calls and messages on Rika’s orders for him.

Saeyoung span around on the chair he was sat on as you said that, and grinned. “Yes, my disciple?”

“Shut up, you…” You laughed as Saeran stretched his arm out, and hit his brother over the head. “We’ve got shit to do, remember? We can mess about with her when we’re done or else we’re all dead.”

“Okay, okay…”

You then rolled your eyes as Saeyoung went back to what he was doing, before taking a moment to think about how different things were now. For one, Saeran had allowed some of his red roots to grow out, so his hair was a really quite pretty ombre going from red, to white, to pink. Saeyoung, however, had been able to get something new to wear – he’d kept his jeans, but he’d decided to go with a simple black dress shirt… It looked nice. You, however, kept yourself as you normally were, the main difference for you was in your personality because of how the twins had worn off on you. They were both pretty sadistic, and had brought out a few masochistic tendencies for you thanks to all the biting, pinching, hair pulling…

The room fell a bit quieter as Saeran stopped typing, and was looking as the screen. Moments later, he was in floods of laughter. “Wow! Haha… The RFA think that the two of you are _dead!”_ He then pointed at the screen displaying all text messages going to and from V’s phone, and there seemed to be a group chat between all of the RFA members due to the RFA app now being completely broken and out of service. “What if we hacked into that chat, and sent an image of the two of you alive?”

Saeyoung shook his head. “No, send a picture of me. They know that she went here willingly, so they would realise that I came with you willingly too if she’s there…” He started thinking for a moment then. “Maybe I could wear those battered old clothes of mine, get a bit of dirt on my face, and all that… “

“That would be a nice way to provoke V into bringing the RFA here to paradise…” A sudden voice from behind the three of you rang out, and all of you smiled when Rika approached you all. She had spent quite a lot of time with the three of you recently, as getting the RFA all here was her primary objective for Mint Eye at the moment. “I cannot wait to see them all again… Yoosung, Jumin, Zen, Jaehee…” She hummed then, and looked at the computers. “Though V has a martyr complex… He’d probably sacrifice himself before allowing those four to even know about this place… We’ll need to think about that before we do send the pictures…”

 

 

You were _exhausted._ You had been running so many little errands all afternoon. Keeping the twins hydrated, providing them with food, doing your best to ruin Saeyoung’s old clothes so he looked as though he had been tortured for the month he had been here, and not to mention having to report to Rika on any new messages or calls to V’s phone. Your legs were in _pain._

It was a relief to be told to go to sleep by Saeran, who hit you over the head for tiring yourself out. Saeyoung ruffled your hair as you went to lie down, so it was a bit of a relief to know that they cared about your health. _Not that either of them really cared about their own…_

You didn’t even remember falling asleep, but you were woke up by the feeling of somebody lying down beside you a good few hours later, according to a clock on the wall. Your vision took a moment to clear up, but you realised soon enough that it was Saeran who was there. “Did I wake you up?”

“Kinda…”

“Good.” He was smiling widely as his hand stroked the side of your face, before he pressed his forehead against yours. “Saeyoung isn’t here. He’s going to his home to retrieve his computers with the Saviour so that he isn’t using mine, meaning that he’s going to be gone for a good while…” He started laughing then, and before you knew it, he pushed you onto the bed and was towering over you. “You know… We’ve decided to share you from now on… But of course, it doesn’t mean that I can’t have you all to myself when he isn’t here…”

 

 

“The agency which you said that Luciel worked for… I was able to contact them,” Jumin stated as he sat around a meeting table in the C&R building with the other RFA members. “If he is alive, there should be traces. They continue tracing their agents who resign for a few months after their resignations, apparently.”

Jaehee nodded, before then giving her superior a confused look. “Wait… You were able to contact a top secret agency, Mr Han?”

“Yes. When you have the money, it is possible.” Silence lingered around the room, the only noises being V doing his best not to let himself cry. “They are going to send his former colleague to look for him… The person who he claimed was his maid, but actually wasn’t. Vanderwood, I believe they are called.”

Zen groaned in memory of the times where Saeyoung had tricked him with the images of him cross-dressing claiming that it was his maid, before shivers went down his spine.

“At least… We are going to get some closure on this… I… I would hate it if Luciel was dead… I- I mean… we’ve lost Rika already…” Yoosung started whispering, noticing how V started shaking when he suggested that. “A- At least we know that there wasn’t a- a body found where Zen found all of that stuff of his…”

 

 

“ _God Seven detected. Doors are open.”_

“You changed it from your little games in Arabic, Saeyoung… How come?”

“I… Felt broken when Saeran contacted me. I wasn’t in the mood for games, so I changed the door algorithm with my phone just after I left.” Saeyoung stepped through the door, and then winced at the smell which came out. “It smells like somebody _died_ in here… Maybe I should’ve cleaned up before I left…” He then went and flicked a switch on the wall, and rolled his eyes. “And I think that’s because I didn’t have the air vents opened.”

“Silly thing… Now, let’s get your computers and return back to paradise before anybody becomes aware of his here…” Rika walked past him, and laughed quietly. “Maybe, for being so helpful in our preparations to reveal V’s lies, you should bring some of your Honey Buddha Chips and Doctor Pepper back with us. I am sure that Saeran and MC would like them too, don’t you?”

Saeyoung smiled gratefully after that, before entering the room with his computers. He noticed how his note was now absent, so he knew that it must have been an RFA member who took it, as his request to Vanderwood involved making the entire place go up in flames. He then ducked down under the desk with all of his computers on, and began to unplug the computers so that they were easy to move. At least they were still switched off, as he had left them.

After a few minutes, when he had been able to sort out unplugging the computers and making sure that they were carefully boxed up so that he could move them, he heard Rika’s voice again. “Saeyoung… Somebody just walked in.”

He quickly climbed out from underneath the desk, before rolling his eyes and going over to the door. “I’ll get them to leave then…”

“Okay. I shall take your computers to the car then.”

“I… Thank you.”

Saeyoung then walked out into the hallway, and the sight of black, brown, and purple made him roll his eyes. “Should’ve known it was you breaking into my home, Vanderwood.” He leaned against the wall, and shot a glare at his former agent companion. “I’m done with the agency, what makes you think that you have any sort of business here?”

Vanderwood groaned, and pulled out a taser. “Where the _hell_ have you been, Seven?!”

“Answer my question first, before I set the security system on you.”

There was another groan then. “Your little disappearing act got those RFA friends of yours worried. That Han dude _hired the agency to track you down and bring you back.”_ Saeyoung’s arm was then grabbed hold of, making the redhead shoot a death-glare at Vanderwood. “Now get moving, before I tase you.”

Saeyoung shook his head. “Don’t threaten a dude with a gun and combat training with a measly taser, Vanderwood.” He reached into his hoodie in order to prove his point. When he was an agent, he did have _some_ training with guns, but the one which he had on him was Saeran’s, and was altered so that only Saeran knew how to properly use it. He hoped that Vanderwood wouldn’t see through his bluff. “And just so you know, I _don’t_ _care_ if the RFA are looking for me. You can go and tell them that I’ve reunited with my brother, and I am _not going back.”_

After that, Saeyoung elbowed Vanderwood in the stomach when he noticed Rika from the corner of his eye gesturing for him to get moving. The agent was left hunched over on the floor to recuperate from the blow which they had been given, and so, Saeyoung quickly moved away so that he could leave.

When he was back with Rika, she took out a phone which was on her and smiled. “I will call Saeran to tell him that we are returning. You can drive us back, can’t you? You are aware of the location of our paradise, right? Saeran saved it onto your GPS.” After that, she brought the phone up to her ear, and started humming a quiet song to herself as the phone rang. Moments later, her face turned dark. “Saeran isn’t answering. We must be quick…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next chapter is some Saeran sin again~


	7. We'll share... soon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran has his way with you whilst you wait for Saeyoung to return...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say that this chapter is a bit short, but I kind of like it as it is...  
> And it begins with Sin With Saeran™~

“Mmm…” Saeran’s eyes were narrowed and lustful as he kept your shoulders pinned to the bed, admiring the look on your face as his nails dug in further. He had ended up using a scrap of his shirt to create a makeshift gag, and every sound which you made was muffled out almost completely.

His head dipped down, and he bit right into your collarbone as you shifted underneath him. You tried to cry out for him not to bite there, but somewhere else instead, but all that happened was the bit of shirt in your mouth getting slightly drenched through your saliva getting onto it. He laughed as you fidgeted in response to that. “What was that, hmm?” The fingers of one of his hands moved to trace along your lightly bruised jawbone from all of the rough kisses he had given you, before a menacing grin formed on his face. “You want me to fuck you?”

Your face turned almost as red as the gag in your mouth when he said that. Even though it wasn’t what you had said, it was still what you wanted, so… you nodded.

“Dirty… aren’t you?” He then laughed, and then his face lit up as he reached out for his already torn up shirt. He tore off three more strips from it, and watched as your eyes widened. First, he took hold of your left wrist, and pulled it up to the bedpost and tied it quite tightly. “Nod when it’s tight enough. Shake your head if it gets too tight.” You shifted your wrist slightly, before shaking your head. It felt like it was cutting off your circulation. “Right…” He then retied it, and then looked at you to ask the same thing again. It felt much better this time, so you nodded. “Good. Do the same for your other wrist.”

Soon enough, your wrists were tied to the bed, and then, he began running the material between his fingers. “Lift your head…”

_Was he trying to blindfold you again?_

Surprisingly, he wasn’t trying to blind you. He gathered all of your hair together, and tied it all up with the torn piece of shirt. With your hair being quite long, due to it not being cut in months now, he then began to twirl your hair around his fingers, and tugged. You did your best to give off a squeak-like sound at that, but obviously, it couldn’t come out. His eyes were absolutely shining now.

“I’m so glad that I can have you when my brother isn’t here… Though maybe it would be fun to share you like this with him…” Saeran whispered into the exposed skin of your throat, and you blushed. This was… quite exciting. One of the best wake-up calls you had got in a long time… “How about I ask him when he returns, hmm? You, me, Saeyoung… Haha… I’m sure that he’d love the sight of you tied up in bed…”

As your head couldn’t move down properly, with his hand still keeping your head in place using your hair, you couldn’t see what he was doing. But you could feel his remaining clothes shifting so that he could take them off… The heat was absolutely radiating off your face by that point, because you knew what was coming soon…

And it was _not_ a phone call.

With a groan, Saeran went to ignore it, but eventually, he realised who exactly was calling for him. “Well, would you look at that… It’s my brother.” He swiped at the screen to answer it, and he looked down at you with a wide grin. He brought the phone to his ear as you felt him pressing up against your opening. You whimpered quietly against the gag as he pushed in, and also as he began to speak on the phone. “Hello, Saeyoung. Why the hell are you calling me at this time of night?”

You felt your eyes widen when he thrust into you with enough force to send a dull ache coursing through your body, and your back arched. “Oh, so you’re returning now? That’s good. But make sure that person doesn’t follow you.” He pulled the phone away from him when he pressed a kiss to your forehead. “You know, if you’re quick enough, there’s something here for you… A gift, if you wish.” The lewd sounds of Saeran repeatedly pushing into you were starting to enter the room, so you were _hoping_ that Saeyoung couldn’t hear… After all, he could have had his own phone on speaker.

Whilst the Saviour was with him.

“What? Why are you suspicious, dear twin brother?” He then went and removed the gag from around your mouth, but brought a finger to his lips to tell you to be quiet. He then intentionally used even more force than before, making you cry out loud. Saeran glared at you, and squeezed both of your cheeks with his finger and thumb, which made you try to huff. “As if I’d want to do that… You honestly think I’d torture her? She’s one of the few reasons I’m not killing you!” He then let go of your cheeks, and moved the phone to your ear. “Tell Saeyoung that you’re okay.”

“ _I can’t help but feel that he’s not telling me something…”_ You heard be muttered down the phone, which made you laugh.

“I’m fine you-! Ahh, Saeran! I- I’m fine, you know!” You glared at Saeran as his fingers pressed into your hips, before his head fell down to beside your neck as he grew closer to his release. Before Saeyoung could even respond to what you had said, Saeran then pressed the end call button, and threw the phone into the pile of clothes beside the bed.

“When we’ve finished… We’ll wait for Saeyoung to get back before we do any more…”

 

 

“Yeah. He’s alive,” Vanderwood growled as they ran a hand through their hair. “I went to investigate at his home and he was there, trying to stash his computers away somewhere.”

“He is?! Oh thank God! But _where exactly is Seven now?!”_ Zen was the first person to react, and he sounded hysterical as he started asking questions. “Why isn’t he here now?!”

Vanderwood went and hit Zen over the head, making him fall down onto the ground. “Quit it with the questions. But he said something about… A brother. That he was with his brother… And he didn’t want to come back. There was also some blonde woman with him, but I couldn’t make anything out about her more than that.”

V tensed up, and Yoosung went and grabbed hold of his arms. “He’s… with his brother? H- His brother?” He looked down at his hands, and then his eyes widened. “H- He reunited with Saeran?”

Now Jaehee was the one with the questions. “Saeran? V… I’m sorry for asking, but… How come nobody knew that Luciel had a brother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Totally going to be a twinsome with MC next chapter-~~


	8. Really doing this...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran and Saeyoung share you, but not in the ways which they had done in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha... It's threesome time...

“You’re okay!” The first thing which Saeyoung did when he returned was embrace you, before pressing kisses all over your face. “I honestly thought that Saeran had hurt you!” The blankets which were wrapped around you pressed right into your bare skin, and they were quite rough, so a quiet whimper escaped your lips as that did hurt slightly. “You… are okay, aren’t you?”

“She’s _fine._ Honestly, I get that you’re still suspicious of me over the pictures which I sent you when I first brought her here, but do you honestly think that I’d _hurt_ her?” Saeran grumbled from the chair he was sat on as Saeyoung’s grasp of you tightened slightly.

“You hurt me by making me sleep on the floor, so who is to say that you don’t hurt her?”

_Oh… fun. The two of them were having an argument over whether Saeran would hurt you or not._

After a while, Saeyoung let go of you as the little fight continued, and you sat down with a face filled with boredom as they remained at each other’s throats. It was actually quite frustrating after a while, especially when it looked as though Saeyoung was about to throw a punch, and that Saeran was going to pull out a knife which he had very badly hidden in his trousers. So, what did you do? You quickly stood between them just before they did hurt the other.

“ _Honestly…_ How can the two of you fight like this?!” You were seething as Saeran’s knife fell to the floor, and Saeyoung’s hand loosened up. “First things first – the two of you are _brothers._ You both went through so much shit in your lives, so why are you just trying to make your lives shittier?” Saeran went to say something then, but your glare made him stop. “Second of all, Saeyoung. I trust that Saeran wouldn’t hurt me. Saeran, you can’t blame Saeyoung for being worried.” Now Saeyoung tried to say something, and the glare fell to him. “And third of all… If the two of you think that you can act like children, then I’ll treat you both like children. Neither of you can try and sleep with me until you have a genuine make-up.”

Both of them then gave you a look of disbelief as you walked away from them. “Now, if you’ll both excuse me… I need to get some clothes on. This blanket is just as irritating on my skin as your arguing is on my head. And don’t you have computers to set up, Saeyoung? Maybe Saeran can help you with that.”

 

 

It was actually funny over the next few hours, seeing the twins doing their best to act kind to one another. Well… It was more like seeing Saeran forcing himself to be nice. Saeyoung was doing his best, and did seem to be quite upset by your punishment.

Then it came to when the two of them were tired that night. You decided to take the place on the floor where Saeyoung typically slept, and when he noticed you there, he gave you a highly confused and worried look. “You know that you’re going to hurt yourself lying there… don’t you?” He whispered, before trying to get you to stand up and lie in the bed.

“I’m staying right here. You and Saeran need to be nice to each other, so why not lie next to each other in bed? And besides, weren’t you complaining about lying on the floor before?”

“Woah woah _woah._ Like _hell_ am I sharing the same bed as my brother!” Saeran then yelled, before a smirk came to your face.

“That’s quite the massive difference from when you were excited over the idea of you sharing the bed with Saeyoung _and_ me. The only difference is that I’m not with you, is it not?” It wasn’t too long after that where you fell asleep, leaving Saeran and Saeyoung both staring at you as they refused to sleep in the bed beside one another.

Eventually, Saeyoung laughed quietly. “So… You actually considered sleeping in the same bed as me as long as she is there?” He remained silent, before smiling at Saeran. “Maybe we should move her onto the bed whilst she’s sleeping if that’s the case.”

Saeran stared at his brother, before sighing. “Fine. Just… don’t you fucking dare touch me when I’m sleeping.”

 

 

You woke up to feel two pairs of arms around you. Directly facing you was Saeyoung, his golden eyes looking tired in contrast to the wide grin on his face. That meant that behind you was Saeran… And he seemed to be breathing right across your neck.

“G’ morning…” Saeran whispered, his hair now lightly tickling where his breath was moments before. “Before you say _anything…_ Me and Saeyoung were talking to each other last night and decided that we were being kinda stupid...”

Saeyoung grinned, and leaned forward so that his forehead was pressed against yours. “So we thought that it would be best if we proved that we’ve made _some_ amends by _really_ sharing you. Because when we’ve said that we’re sharing you in the past, it means that we can just be with you at any time, and the other wouldn’t care.”

“But now…” Saeran laughed quietly as his lips grew to rest on your throat, and his tongue brushed against your skin. Shivers went down your spine, and you ended up gasping at the gentle scrape of his teeth against your skin. “If we can share you like this, then we’ll try and make an effort elsewhere too.”

Moments later, Saeyoung began to press his lips against yours, and it was at that moment that you realised that your body was sandwiched between the two brothers. They were really planning on doing this… Your face heated up, and that made Saeyoung then laugh. “Yep, we’re really doing this…”

You gasped against Saeyoung’s lips then as Saeran bit into your shoulder and moved one of his hands so that it was just under your shirt. His fingers were _cold._ But then… One of Saeyoung’s hands moved in the opposite direction to Saeran’s. You were only wearing a loose-fitting skirt (mainly for the purpose of taunting the two into getting along the day before) so that was quick to be removed… And the feeling of Saeyoung touching you through your panties so soon induced a heavy blush.

So, whilst Saeyoung was focussed on between your legs, Saeran was starting to focus on your chest. This felt both terrifying and exciting… Even better than yesterday’s wake-up call. His fingers were quite rough with the way in which they would play with your flesh, and pinch at your nipples. You were still wearing your shirt, so whenever his fingers changed where they were positioned, the material would bring out a sensitivity which you never realised was possible.

The sounds escaping your lips at the increased amount of touch across your body obviously had an effect on both Saeyoung and Saeran, as Saeyoung bit down on your lips as he groaned, and Saeran felt close to grinding into you from behind.

Over the next few moments, Saeyoung ended up removing his shirt and your panties, leaving you in just your shirt as Saeran continued to touch you. Heat was pulsing around your body by this point, and your breath was now down to panting quietly. _How had the two of them doing this had such an effect on you in such a little amount of time?!_

Saeran then stopped his kisses and bites on your throat and shoulder, before he moved up to your ear. “Saeyoung first… And then it’s my turn, if you’re up to it. I hope that you last long enough for me, _dear…_ ” Then he bit at your ear as one of his hands remained playing with your breasts, and his other hand moved downwards to start playing with your clit. Your head tilted back as he whispered that, and within those few moments, you never noticed what Saeyoung was doing,

In fact, you only realised when one of your legs were moved to rest on one of Saeyoung’s, and his length was pressed against your opening. As he pushed in, Saeran used the hand which was on your chest to take hold of your chin and press a kiss to your lips, before the hand moved back. The feeling of so many different places in your body being played with all at once brought you to your orgasm so quickly…

You felt lightheaded and dizzy as the twins kept up with what they were doing, but thankfully, it didn’t take long for Saeyoung to reach his own release inside of you. After that, Saeran stopped what he was doing, and rolled his eyes at the sight of you suddenly hugging his twin as you tried to catch your breath. Though he had to admit… It was fun. He couldn’t wait for the time where he could have you whilst Saeyoung’s hands were playing with your body, and knowing that there would be a wait for a while before then made his chest flutter in excitement.

“Well… I’m going to leave you two alone to hug and whatever. One of us has to be keeping an eye on the RFA, and judging by the states of you two, it’s going to have to be me…” With that, Saeran quickly left the room, leaving you in Saeyoung’s arms in the bed.

He was quick to log into his computers, and began to go through the phones of the RFA members just to see if there was any discussion of what they were planning to do.

There was talk of the apparent former colleague of Saeyoung trying to drag him back to the RFA from yesterday, as well as the revelation that Saeyoung wasn’t wanting to return sinking in. That was good to Saeran, as that meant that soon enough, cracks would begin to form in the RFA.

But then… A conversation in a group chat between all of the members caught his attention, so he started reading through on it.

 

_Yoosung: I’m down for the idea. I’m trusting V on this._

_Jumin: If Yoosung and V wish for this, then so do I._

_Jaehee: As am I._

_Zen: Yeah. If we can’t persuade Luciel to come back, we’ll just have to make him miss us with this… As much as I find it a bit cruel…_

_Jaehee: It’s also one of the only ways for the RFA to continue…_

_V: So we’re all agreed then…_

_V: We are going to have another RFA party…_

_V: **And we’re going to try and invite Luciel, Saeran, and MC to get them to come to us.**_

_Jumin: And remember, we have the intelligence agency which Luciel formerly worked for assisting us. If we cannot make contact with them, we request that they activate the tracking chip which they put on Luciel when he started working for them._

Saeran’s eyes grew wide, and his fists clenched. “Shit…” He was in a panic, knowing that the RFA could trace his brother. “Saeyoung! Get your ass out here _now!”_


	9. Not in the right mind

“Saeran! Stop it!” You screamed, quickly making him let go of Saeyoung’s shirt. “There’s no reason for you to attack him, what the hell has brought this on?!” Saeran growled as he then walked over to his computers, and pointed to a series of messages displayed on the screen.

“Explain _this,_ Saeyoung.” Both you and Saeyoung looked at the screen for a moment, before the older twin’s eyes widened. “So? Do explain. Why the fuck did you let them put a _tracking chip_ on you?! We’re completely _fucked_ if the RFA get here before the Saviour wants them!”

“I was never told at _any_ point about tracking chips!” Saeyoung, with an angry looking face on, then went over to his computers and quickly logged in. “Though I’ve got all of the damn information on that stupid agency stored on my computers, I should be able to see if there’s anything about them on here…” After that, Saeran folded his arms as he stared at his brother, and you stood with a face filled with worry on the sidelines.

The sound of keys being pressed quickly filled up the room for a few minutes, before Saeyoung’s face paled, and his hand flew up to his neck. He pointed at the screen whilst shaking, before standing up and running out of the room. That shocked you and Saeran to say the least, so the two of you quickly went to look at what was on his screen.

 

> _Any agent hired over the past few years has had a tracking chip implanted to reduce the levels of desertion from the agency. They are to be implanted into the agent’s throat when the agent is either asleep or unconscious, so that they would be completely unaware of its presence. The removal of the chip upon discovery – which will be classed as another form of desertion – will result in their almost immediate death. The first usage of this chip was carried out with one of our youngest agents, Luciel Choi, alias 707, and was proven a success when his every movement was reported to the agency’s systems. Since then, every agent hired after 707 has been placed in this program._
> 
> _This information is to remain completely confidential to the agents, and only those of the absolute highest clearance have access._

Saeran’s eyes widened when he read that, before standing up. “I’ll tell the Saviour about this… You should calm Saeyoung down, and make sure that he doesn’t do anything stupid with his neck.” You nodded, and quickly walked in the direction which you remembered that Saeyoung had gone in. He was in the bedroom, and you could tell because of the little tuft of red hair sticking out from under a pile of blankets.

Slowly, you made your way over to the blankets, and gently moved them so that you could see his face. There were tears staining his cheeks, and his eyes stared straight into yours as you bit your lip. You went to say his name, but he then growled.

“Stop feeling sorry for me. Of course that agency would have done some sort of shit like that when I worked for them, they don’t know _anything_ about treating the agents like humans…” He then batted your outstretched hand away, before digging his fingers into the palms of his hands. “Leave me alone.”

“Saeran is worried about you and scared that you’re going to end up killing yourself, so _no, I’m not leaving.”_ You whispered, taking hold of his cheeks and pressing your foreheads together. “I’m not leaving until you’ve calmed down, okay?” Following that, you pressed a quick, chaste kiss to his lips, and smiled. “I care about you, Saeyoung, just as I care about Saeran. If Saeran were in your situation, I’d do the exact same and stay with him until he’s calmed down…”

Saeyoung tensed up after the kiss, before you felt him shaking slightly. You were hoping that was a sign of him calming down and that he was about to have an outburst of tears to let everything out…

But it wasn’t.

It was _anger._

The next few moments went a bit too fast for your liking, as Saeyoung rushed to grab hold of your wrists and shoved you onto the floor so that you were pinned down. “I don’t _need_ your sympathy. I don’t _want_ your sympathy.” There seemed to be an almost lost look in his eyes, as though he wasn’t acting of his own accord here. That reminded you of something which you overheard the Saviour and Saeran talking about the other day…

Saeyoung was still acting as he had done before being brought into Mint Eye and taking the medicine which everybody here had to take, and the Saviour believed that the medicine must have been ineffectual and decided to ‘try out’ a new medicine with him instead… Something like that?

_But what made that different to what Saeyoung’s former agency had done to him, using him to ‘try out’ that tracking chip system on agents?_

His grasp of your wrists tightened, and you realised that Saeyoung had moved himself so that he was straddling you whilst keeping you pinned down. His eyes looked even more lost.

_This wasn’t Saeyoung!_

“Please… Can you get off me, Saeyoung? I’ll back off, I prom- Ah!” You shrieked quietly as his nails dug into your skin, and noticed thin trails of blood pouring from your wrists. “S- Stop it, that h- hurts!”

Moments later, Saeyoung’s eyes widened, and he released your wrists so that he could grab hold of his hair and shake his head. “It hurts, it hurts… Why is my head hurting?!” He was crying again as you were able to sit up, so you used your fingers to dry his tears. “I- I was really upset, and felt like I was falling apart under th- those blankets, and… I- I don’t even remember g- getting out from under them and doing this t- to you!”

“Don’t worry, Saeyoung… You weren’t in your right mind… At least you snapped out of it, okay?”

“Y- Yeah… Okay…” He sniffled as he then buried his face into the top of your hair, before wrapping his arms around you. “W- Where is Saeran, by the way?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was only short... I'll try and compensate for that next chapter.  
> I'm currently stuck babysitting my step brother until Saturday evening, so this is probably the only thing which I can post before then too, so I'm sorry...


	10. Deserving of attention.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Saeyoung is calmed down after the discovery of the tracking chip, Saeran makes a further discovery which prompts you both into making an important decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. I feel like there's something missing from this chapter, but I can't put my finger on what. Oh well...

You had been hugging Saeyoung on the bed for a long time now… At least an hour. After accidentally hurting you, Saeyoung told you to make sure that it didn’t happen again, hence why you had been like this for so long.

Soon enough, Saeran had returned with the Saviour by his side, a frustrated look on his face. “Well, at least he hasn’t done anything reckless whilst I’ve been speaking to you, my Saviour…” Saeran muttered, but Saeyoung shook his head.

“Anything reckless to myself… That I’ve not done. Doing something reckless to her though… yeah,” Saeyoung mumbled, taking hold of one of your wrists to show the nail shaped cuts decorating your wrists. Before Saeran could freak out, Saeyoung kept talking. “I was really upset over the discovery of the tracking chip… And then my head started hurting. I couldn’t remember anything after that, but when I came to, I had her pinned to the floor and my head had a horrible splitting pain…”

The Saviour smiled, and nodded. “That is the rare side-effect of the Medicine of Salvation, Saeyoung… If your emotions become too strong, you end up losing control of them until calmed down. For that matter, Saeran has been the only other disciple to go through such a side-effect, when we first brought him here…”

Saeran huffed, before leaving the room as he rolled his eyes. Moments later, you were shooed out by the Saviour too, leaving you solely in Saeran’s presence. He raised an eyebrow at you as he started typing on his computer, before the sound of keys being pressed filled up the room. You didn’t know what to say to him… That was rather odd. Normally you had at least something to speak to him about…

After a few minutes of silence between the two of you, Saeran’s typing slowed, before the sound of quiet, choked sobs filled the room. You slowly approached him, before resting your hand on his shoulder and squeezing it gently. “Saeran… What’s the matter?”

“I… I don’t want to lose Saeyoung… N- Not any more…”

“But… We aren’t going to lose him, Saeran… He’ll be fine soon, I promise-!”

“I read a bit more into the tracking chip... Apparently, if requested, that stupid agency could intentionally sent out a signal to make the chip’s internal systems overheat. And… It’s in his neck. It’ll do shit to his blood, and... That could kill him too. I don’t want to lose him…” Saeran then stood up, and grabbed hold of your shoulders. “I’m going t- to do what I can to remove the program which does that to the chip from that s- stupid agency’s systems… I need you to… to make sure that if I don’t get rid of it in time, and they do that on the RFA’s behalf… There’s a way to make sure that we can’t ever forget him, okay?”

“Saeran… What do you mean?”

“MC… I want you to sleep with my brother again. I want you to be Saeyoung’s until this situation is dealt with. If things end up good, then I’ll make up for lost time with you… If things end up bad… We’ll at least have evidence of his existence.”

“Wait, are you saying that-?!”

Saeran rolled his eyes, and pulled your ear close to his mouth. “I want you to have a child with my brother.” He then paused, and then laughed quietly. “Though I wouldn’t mind going one more time with you before then… But let’s wait for the bedroom to be empty. I don’t want the Saviour to finish speaking to Saeyoung, just to have her walk in here and see me taking you.”

It took about twenty more minutes for Rika to finish speaking to Saeyoung, and in that time, Saeran had ended up having a breakdown. He would make himself feel confident, but then remember the chances of his brother dying. You were now doing what you had to do with Saeyoung less than an hour ago, and holding him in a tight embrace to stop him from causing any sort of harm.

It was strange that though they did at times try to emphasise their differences, they were so alike…

However, in that short period of time, Saeran had changed his mind. He asked for you to stay by the computers, before going into the bedroom to speak with Saeyoung himself. You decided to remain oblivious to the conversation, and loaded up one of the small games which were on his computer to play for a short while.

It took a lot for Saeran to speak up when he noticed his brother sat on the bed, head buried in his hands. “Um… Saeyoung…” He waited for him to react before continuing. “What… did she say to you?”

Saeyoung remained silent for a few minutes, before looking up. Tears were staining his face, and his golden eyes horribly contrasted with the fact that his eyes were bloodshot. “Saeran… I’m not allowed to say. I’m sorry, she told me not to say…”

“Saeyoung. Look at what keeping secrets has done to us up to now. You can tell me, I won’t say shit to anyone.” Saeran folded his arms as he sat down beside his brother, before elbowing his ribs.

Silence lingered between the two for a moment, and it was broken by Saeyoung crying once more, and throwing his arms around his torso. “If… If anyone more than the RFA comes after me because of that tracking chip… She said that I would be ‘denied access to paradise’… She sounded all angry, and-!”

Saeran’s eyes widened. He had seen a few people be denied before now… There would be a ceremony once every few months, and all those who weren’t permitted to go to paradise would be given a dosage of what they are told is the Medicine of Salvation under the premise of being told that it was the final dosage before reaching it, but the medicine would actually be a fast-acting poison. He only knew that because he was somebody of importance to Mint Eye…

If anybody more than Yoosung, Jaehee, Zen, Jumin, and V arrived... Then Saeyoung would be condemned to death.

Not that the tracking chip was close enough to a death sentence as it is.

“… Then we’ll make sure that only the RFA arrive." Saeran stood up once more. “Also… Me and MC have been talking. With all of this crap with the RFA, that agency which you used to work for, and all of that… You deserve her attention more than me. Let me get all of our work and stuff done, and you take a bit of a break.” As Saeran said that, he got a wide-eyed stare from Saeyoung. “What, now that we’ve got over the… Lack of understanding thanks to that V’s lies… can I not do something for my brother? God…”


	11. "Like... like a space angel!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung does his best to reassure you that he isn't likely to die... And Saeran does an investigation into the Saviour's secret servers, just to find out something shocking.

“Please, tell me… You and Saeran are keeping something secret from me. I can tell, I can _feel_ when something is bothering Saeran, and I can see it in your face…” Saeyoung had pinned you up against a wall, eyes wide in desperation. As much as you didn’t want to tell him what Saeran had told you about what that tracking chip could do to him… “Please! Tell me, MC!”

“Saeyoung, I can’t-!”

“ _Please!_ I’m trying to keep my emotions under check here, you remember what happened last time they got too much for me!” His hands kept hold of your wrists, and tears were forming in his eyes. _But Saeran had told you not to say anything!_

You shook your head, tears forming in your own eyes. “And I’m trying to protect you too… It’ll become too much for you if you _know_ what can happen to you… And Saeran and I don’t want to lose you… Both physically and mentally, we don’t want anything to happen…”

Saeyoung let go of you then, taking in what you had said for a moment, before sighing. “Fine… Fine then… Okay…” He remained silent then, before he gazed down at the floor. “Is it… a matter of life and death? Is that why Saeran doesn’t want me to know?” When you nodded in response, Saeyoung sighed once more. “Okay then…” Moments later, you were caught in a hug. “Though just so you know, when I worked for that agency… My life was under threat for if I did literally anything out of place, particularly if it involved making jokes. I was threatened with a taser on a daily basis, believe it or not… I think I actually was tased once, for that matter. So I’ll just laugh in the face of danger, just like back then! Not much different, except here I’m much less likely to die because Rika isn’t like my former boss…”

You raised an eyebrow as if to ask him if he was being serious, and he then grinned at you, before sitting down on the bed and patting the blankets beside him. “… What are you after, Saeyoung?”

“Another thing better about this place than the agency… I’m allowed to have a family and relationships. And here, I have my brother, and our girlfriend, who looks like she really needs to cheer up and get some Saeyoung loving!”

“Uh huh…”

“Gah, just come here and let me love you!” As soon as he shouted that, he reached out for your wrist and pulled you down, a wide smile on his face, before he pressed a kiss against your cheek. “I’m going to make you stop worrying about me, okay? Even if it means kissing you all over! And if Saeran’s worrying, I’ll deal with him later… Maybe I’ll mess about with his computers a bit. But right now, I’m going to make you stop worrying your anxious little head off!” Saeyoung then turned your head, and pressed a kiss against your lips.

Slowly, he then kissed you a few more times as he pushed you down onto the bed with his eyes shining with excitement. _How_ the conversation between the two of you had gone from Saeyoung’s life being under threat to the two of you probably sleeping together… You had absolutely no idea! But it is what Saeran wanted for you to do with him, so… it worked out? You guessed?

Before you knew it, you could feel Saeyoung’s hands were underneath your shirt, and your face was heating up as he reached your chest. He had a wide smirk on his face as he pinched at your nipples, making you bite down on your lips as you tried to hold back a loud cry.

“Don’t hold it back… I want to hear everything you want to say, MC… Your voice is like… like a space angel!”

And there went the moment, just like that. “A… space angel?”

 

 

Saeran, after doing a bit of digging around to find the RFA’s plans to try and track Saeyoung, had ended up digging around in Mint Eye’s own servers just in case. He knew that Rika was beginning to document some things on a secret server which she thought she was keeping secret from him. It was _very_ difficult to get anything by him though… He’d planted a bug in the server the last time he was requested to meet her in her own rooms, so that was what happened to be allowing him to get in.

There was one file which caught his interest, as it didn’t seem to fit in with all of the other documents… He decided to access it, just in case. It was good that the Saviour thought she was keeping this all secret, because there was no firewalls or anything stopping him from accessing it. Almost as soon as the file opened up, three words caught his eye. Or rather… Three _names._

_Saeran, Saeyoung, MC._

That made him desperate to figure out what this file was about, so he started reading the file’s contents.

> ‘ _I have reason to believe that three members of Mint Eye are beginning to stray from the ideals of paradise. I believe that if this continues, I shall have to either cleanse the three of them again, or remove them from paradise permanently. It’s a shame, because two of these disciples are my only hackers here. Saeran takes well to the cleansing process… Saeyoung, however, he seems to resist it. He has reacted badly to all forms of the Medicine of Salvation given to him so fa. It doesn’t help that they have a woman which they seem to be sharing both physically and sexually, MC… If I get rid of one of them, I must get rid of them all. So once the RFA is here, I shall be doing just that and denying their access to paradise. I can train somebody else up to be a hacker… Somebody whose loyalty cannot be swayed by them falling in love.’_

As Saeran read that, he clenched his fists before he then opened up a file of his own and started typing out a list of things which he needed to do.

  1. > _Stop the RFA from arriving at Mint Eye._

  2. > _Deactivate the tracker on Saeyoung permanently._

  3. > _Find somewhere to flee from Mint Eye before the Saviour decides to kill the three of us_

  4. > _Pack up and RUN._




There wasn’t much else he could do… If the three of you were to live… There was no other option, and Saeran was going to have to tell the two of you. So, he got up and walked into the bedroom, and… _Of course._

He walked straight back out, and rolled his eyes. “Hey… Can I speak to you both when you’re not _fucking?!_ There’s something important we need to talk about!”


	12. Escaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's decided - you, Saeran, and Saeyoung are going to escape from Mint Eye.

“Woah there… Are you saying that Rika want to _kill_ us all?!” Saeyoung shouted in surprise as he read the file Saeran had discovered a good few minutes earlier. He read and re-read the file again a few times, before his eyes widened and he shook his head. “No way…”

You had only seen a kind and caring side of the woman in question, so it was quite hard to understand that she would even consider this, but… You could see the pain and betrayal in Saeran’s eyes. He never would have faked such a thing, it seemed far too genuine to be true… Moments later, Saeran was in tears. He was shaking, clenching his fists, and he seemed to almost shrink into himself. In a matter of moments, Saeyoung had approached him, and pulled him into a hug. You wanted to get involved too, but you decided to leave the two of them be… This was one of those sibling moments which you just couldn’t get in the middle of.

Afterwards, Saeyoung took a step back and clenched his fists. “We’ll have to get out of here then… Maybe my bunker would be a safe place. I can change the door algorithms to only allow the three of us in, and there’s a secret security system outside, so if anyone from here comes after us… We can try and scare them off.” He looked between you and Saeran, trying to seek approval from the two of you.

Quickly, you shook your head. “No. Because the RFA know about there too,” you stated, before biting your lip. “Is there anywhere else we can consider?” The three of you remained in complete silence, before Saeran went over to his computers and started typing something in. As he did that, a slight pulsing ache started in your head… It was small enough for you to ignore, thankfully.

“I actually agree with Saeyoung… At least for now. If not… There’s only one other path we can take, and… it’s probably not going to turn out good… not if she was telling the truth about what he was like,” Saeran muttered, before opening an image from the internet and sighing loudly. “We might have to go to our father, Saeyoung.”

“… Let’s make that a last resort.”

 

 

_‘Carry out factory reset?_ ’

You could see the worry on Saeran’s face as he looked up at his computer screens, and the single prompt with two possible buttons to press…. Yes or no.

Saeyoung bit his lip as he watched his brother slowly press the ‘yes’ option, but he knew that was for the best… The three of you were to leave Mint Eye, and you were going to have to cripple them as much as possible so that the getaway would be smooth. Already Saeran had deactivated all forms of security in the building, and had done his best to at least temporarily disable the tracking device on Saeyoung. Now the only thing left was erasing his entire systems.

Unlike his computers, Saeyoung’s were filled with vital information which could help in the downfall of Mint Eye, so they were being kept secure. Already they had been stashed away to Saeyoung’s car which was currently here at the building, so that when the three of you left, your getaway should hopefully be clean and unnoticed.

_‘Beginning factory reset…’_

You had to take hold of Saeran’s hands to make him calm down, because you could see him shaking… perhaps it was from frustration, perhaps it was fear. He was basically abandoning what he knew to leave with you and Saeyoung…

_Though like hell were the three of you fleeing to the RFA._

_None of you could trust any organisations involving Rika or V._

“… We should leave now. The Sa- Uh, Rika… She normally visits at about midday, and it’s eleven thirty now…” Saeran eventually whispered, staring at you and Saeyoung. He then reached into his pocket, and threw some keys over to Saeyoung. “Because the electronic security is down here, we need to lock the doors with a key… And your car keys are on there too. I figured you’d want to be the one to drive your own car, you’ve made your own adaptations to it after all…”

“Yeah… Now come on… Saeran, MC, let’s escape from here and make ourselves our own lives together, yeah?” Saeyoung then held his hand out, an excitable look on his face. You and Saeran simply stared at him, and his face fell. “God, have you _never_ watched any sort of film or cartoons in your life? Everyone puts their hands in the middle, throw their arms up in the air, and then they begin on their plan which always works out well!”

You picked up one of the bag of the few important belongings which the three of you had – namely clothes and a few little electronic devices – and pulled it over your shoulders as Saeyoung pulled his arm back, sulking that you and Saeran didn’t play along.

Moments later though… You felt dizzy. You weren’t sure why, but you believed that it had something to do with the ache in your head from previously, because it had remained lingering, but was at the back of your mind. Suddenly, you were incapable of getting stable footing, and a nauseating feeling took over your body. You were closest to Saeran at the time, so when you ended up stumbling forward, you grabbed at the sleeve of his jacket and almost pulled him down with you.

“Shit-!” Saeran had to pull you up properly and pulled your arms over his shoulders. “I’m going to have to carry her… Saeyoung, get ahead to the car and have it running for when we get there!”


	13. Off the satellite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En route to Saeyoung's bunker to remain concealed from Mint Eye, the three of you take a break in a little place off the satellite grid.

“Are you _honestly_ okay?!” Saeran was staring at you with a frustrated look on his face as you took a sip of the bottle of water you had been given. “You scared the _shit_ out of us!”

“Saeran, it’s what I said – it was just a migraine brought on by the stress. I was panicking that we were going to get caught before we could escape, and that we’d get killed for trying to run too,” you stated, before holding your arms out and sighing. “By the way, Saeyoung… Where are we going? We’re really far into the mountains right now…” As you stared at the passing scenery, the height was enough to make you gulp. All it would take is one wrong turn, and the three of you would…

Saeyoung smirked, before he then pointed to his head. “I’ve been this way before, when on a mission in the past for that stupid agency… There’s a few abandoned buildings around, and there’s one of them not visible on any sort of satellite… It’ll be really hard to track us back there, if not impossible. As it’s getting late… We need somewhere to stay. Mint Eye can’t be after us just yet, or they’ll at least go straight to my bunker if anywhere… And as if the RFA are able to trace us right now.”

Over the next few minutes, you, Saeran, and Saeyoung kept discussing what you all were going to do once we got to the intended building. Saeran and Saeyoung decided that they were going to take turns keeping watch through the night, because they wanted you to rest up due to the state you were in previously. Once the sun rose, the three of you had to move once more to keep one step ahead of Mint Eye.

 

 

It was hard to sleep come night, because Saeyoung had been able to set up some of his computers so that he could monitor the security at Mint Eye and also at his bunker, just as a precaution. He and Saeran would take turns with doing that monitoring, but god, did that constant tapping of a keyboard _irritate_ you! It was Saeran’s third turn at using the computer at about two in the morning where it had become _enough._

With a yawn, you stood up from the bed in the cabin before walking over to him and pulling his hand away from the keyboard. You stuck your bottom lip out as he glared at you, before sitting down on the floor and leaning against him. “Shh. I’m sleepy…”

“But-!”

“ _Shh!”_

With that, you then went and pulled Saeran’s arm around you and closed your eyes. He didn’t continue typing, so that was a great relief because it allowed you to be able to fall asleep with ease.

Saeran wanted to keep monitoring the security, but with you leaning on him… He didn’t have much of a choice. He had no desire to wake you up, but he knew that if he moved you or if he returned to work that you would end up awake once more. That led to Saeran wrapping his other arm around you, and leaning back slightly so that he was a bit more comfortable.

Saeyoung entered the building again about thirty minutes later, and straight away smirked at the sight in front of him. Saeran was asleep with a slight trail of drool escaping his lips, and you were nestled into his chest. If he had a phone, he would have took a photo of you both and it would have been _prime_ blackmail material.

“Hmm… Maybe it is about time I go to sleep too…” He glanced at the screen of his computers, before nodding at the sight of everything seeming fine. But then… He got an idea, and nudged you and Saeran aside for a moment so that he could completely focus on his computer.

He wasn’t going to get involved with them any more… But he knew that he could make up for what he did to them.

He was quite relieved that he had kept a backup of the RFA data…

After about twenty minutes, his finger was hovering over the enter key, and he took a deep breath as he pressed it. He had just sent the RFA messenger and all of the information which was previously on the app back to Zen, Jaehee, Yoosung, and Jumin’s phones. He wasn’t going to send it to V… And he explained why in a notification which he sent to each of them too.

> ‘ _This is Saeyoung. You probably all know me best as Luciel, or 707. I apologise for completely wiping the RFA data from each of your phones, but that was the only thing which I could to reclaim my brother and Rika’s trust. Yes, Rika. She is alive, and in charge of a cult group called Mint Eye… I was a part of that group until just a few hours ago. I joined so that I could be with Saeran and MC once more. And if you have any questions… Don’t ask me. Ask V – he’s the one who has been keeping this a secret from each of you. Also, I haven’t sent him a version of the app. If I were you all, I would leave him behind if he doesn’t dare explain why he kept that secret. Now… I’m going now. I’m leaving to start a new life with my brother and a woman important to us both… We’ll be living at my old bunker. None of you will be permitted access there, so don’t even bother heading there. I’ll make contact with you all when I feel ready to. V ruined my entire trust in the RFA… So please do not blame me for that. It takes a lot to regain trust after it was destroyed like that... – Saeyoung Choi.’_

Once he knew that the app was definitely downloading on the RFA members’ phones, he sat back and leaned his head against your shoulder, ready to get a few hours of sleep before sunrise…


	14. To safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final stretch before the three of you are safe from Mint Eye, and before the RFA has nothing to do with you any more.

Out of the RFA members, Jumin was first to receive Saeyoung’s updated version of the messenger. He read through the rather long notification message, before his eyes widened at what was said about Rika, V, and Mint Eye. He didn’t know how to react. His closest friend… Had been keeping such secrets? It couldn’t have been possible…

He was snapped out of his daze by a notification stating that the other RFA members were online then. So that meant that in the RFA now… was only Zen, Jaehee, and Yoosung. No V. No Luciel. No MC. No Rika. Just… the four of them. In the space of a few years, the RFA had lost four members.

But even then… Luciel just removed V’s access to the messenger. It never meant that V had left the RFA… right?

He had to call his friend, just to make sure…

 

 

“Saeyoung, you seem distracted… What’s going on?” You had noticed almost as soon as the three of you had returned to travelling in the car, Saeyoung had been mostly silent, only making quiet utterances under his breath every once in a while. He completely blanked you out, so you ended up hitting him on the back of the head. “ _Saeyoung!_ Listen to me! What’s the matter?!”

He shook his head then, making you clench your fists. Saeran was quick to pick up on your frustration, so he removed his seatbelt, stretched his foot out and slammed it down on Saeyoung’s foot, in turn setting off the brakes. “Saeyoung, won’t you fucking listen to her?! She’s asked the same question about ten times now!”

That left Saeyoung blinking for a moment, before he sighed. He folded his arms, before turning his head so that he could look between you and Saeran. “Last night, I sent a message to the RFA. I told them not to dare make contact with us, but to be wary of Rika and Mint Eye. And also I told them not to trust V. They’ve got no way of tracing the message back to us, I used one of my programs which scrambled my computer’s IP address,” he explained, before sighing. “I’m just hoping that the message got through to them, because otherwise, they’re still going to be trying to track us down, and will probably find us at my bunker when we get there… Even though I’ve remotely updated its security so that only the three of us have access.”

An uneasy silence lingered between the three of you after that, but you and Saeran both nodded. It was probably for the best that Saeyoung had sent that message out… As much as you were still annoyed with the RFA for the stress which they had put you through, they didn’t deserve to be put in danger thanks to V covering things up with lies, and also thanks to Rika and Mint Eye…

The silence was broken by Saeyoung then putting on a smirk. “By the way… When we’re driving again, we’re going full speed ahead! It’ll only take us about an hour rather than three or four at a normal speed!”

“Wait, what-?!” Your eyes were wide with disbelief as the colour completely drained from Saeran’s face.

“Fuck, no, let me get in the back seats with her before you-!”

“Too late~!”

 

 

It felt… Strange seeing Saeyoung’s bunker upon the arrival of the three of you there. It wasn’t how you expected… It was so well concealed, and still quite some distance away from the city…And wow, the security. Saeyoung ended up saying something in Arabic to get the door to open, before the door had to do some sort of facial scan and fingerprint scan, and not to mention some long code had to be input too… He claimed that it was 42 digits long, but that he would make the codes for you and Saeran a bit shorter if you wanted. (And by shorter, he meant having 41 digits.)

Soon, the three of you were inside, and instantly caught by the choking smell of dust and mould. Saeran looked like he was going to be sick, so Saeyoung grabbed hold of his shoulders as he glanced at you. “Hey… I need you to turn the air filters and air conditioning on. Two floors down, there’s a room with a passcode lock. Type in ‘Saeran’… That’s the password. There should be a panel labelled ‘Air filters’. Turn on _everything_ on that panel, this entire place needs airing out and fast.”

You nodded, and watched as Saeyoung went to take Saeran, who now seemed to be on the verge of throwing up, somewhere to lie down. With that, you went and did as Saeyoung said…

But it felt weird, walking through the building… You were going to have to get used to this place now… This was your new home and safe haven with Saeyoung and Saeran, after all…

Once your task was done, you were met up with Saeyoung, who looked rather concerned. “Hey, um…” He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, before laughing slowly. “So… I’m going to have to break the news to you… You’re going to have to take those clothes off. Preferably now.”

“Wh- What-?!” You could feel your face heating up as Saeyoung spoke, before you defensively held your arms in front of your chest. “Wh- Why do I need to do that?!” Saeyoung grabbed hold of your arms as you went to step away from him, before shaking his head.

“It’s not what you think, honestly! I- It’s just that Saeran… He had a valid point once he was able to… Clear his stomach out, let’s say… Literally _anything_ Rika has given to us over the past few months, or years in his case… They could help her in tracking us. So we need to destroy all of our clothes. I’m… I’m also going to have to abandon the car we just used somewhere too…” He looked quite upset for a moment, before he sighed. “As this is my place… I have clothes here. And I have spare pairs of glasses. That in turn means that Saeran has clothes, because, well, identical twins… But you don’t have clothes.”

“So what am I going to do? You can’t expect me to go about in the nude, do you?!”

“Saeran and I are going to go out. We’ll take the car we’re abandoning, and another of my cars. We’re going to get you some new clothes when we’re out… But we’ll need to take the clothes you’re wearing now with us, to get rid of them… I’m sorry, I swear, I am… But we can’t risk it. If we want to be safe… We have to take any precautions necessary.”

“Right… Okay then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this, or really anything much recently... I've really not been well. I was in hospital for about a day at some point, but now I'm having to take medicine which makes me quite drowsy... Though I am trying to complete this fic today, possibly tomorrow...


	15. After freedom...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months had passed since the escape from Mint Eye... And the three of you decide to go out together for the first time since then.

It had been about three months since you, Saeyoung, and Saeran had been able to escape from Mint Eye and isolate yourselves from all of your past affiliations. Things were… Well, they were actually rather peaceful at present.

Saeran and Saeyoung both worked as independent hackers, still going by 707 and Unknown, and they actually seemed to have a façade of rivalry going on, at least when working. When they weren’t working… They actually got along quite well… Surprisingly.

They’d even reached an agreement over their relationship with you. They were both technically dating you, and they accepted that. But they had nothing to do with each other besides being brothers. They also decided that rather have you marry one of them, and leave the other missing out, to ask if you would be willing to change your name to ‘Choi’ too. That had just been officially sorted out, and so, the three of you felt settled properly…

Saeyoung Choi, Saeran Choi, and MC Choi.

However… There was one thing which you and Saeran had been growing to notice as of late. Saeyoung had been sort of drifting in his spare time, and _always_ he would end up trying to check up on the current state of the RFA.

After the truth had apparently been revealed by V over Rika being alive about one month ago, V was quick to disappear… He was still being searched for now, but you knew, and you bet that Saeyoung knew too, that he had likely gone to where Rika is. Jumin had since taken over as leader, and made a public announcement about the future transparency of the RFA.

Also since you and Saeyoung had left the RFA, the other members had changes in their lives… apparently. Like Jaehee quitting her job and starting up a café. Saeran had also made that discovery, and decided that he would go there incognito with you some day to buy some of the pastries, as Jaehee didn’t know what you looked like, and Saeran’s hair was still mostly white and pink, not to mention he still wore eye contacts. Just… Not the mint coloured ones. He had taken a recent liking to some bright blue contacts as of late.

Zen, meanwhile, was starting to become more prominent within the musical acting industry. He was becoming one of the rising stars, and was being offered roles in television dramas and even in some film productions… Saeyoung, despite his current cut ties to the RFA, would occasionally still brag about it being him who brought Zen to fame, even though it involved an email virus…

Now, it was Yoosung who was quite surprising. After the loss of you and Saeyoung from the RFA… He was almost kicked out of his veterinary course. But Jaehee offered him a job at her café, and that gave him a quiet, calm atmosphere to study in, supposedly. He made a huge turnaround after he had got the RFA app back once more, and his doubts about V had been proven. He was apparently now one of the top students in his course... He may even be in line for an early graduation.

And you could tell that Saeyoung was happy that the members of the RFA were moving on with their lives, rather than dwelling on you and him leaving, as well as V’s betrayal of trust…

Mint Eye, however, was a completely different story… They were actively trying to hack into any data which could expose where the three of you were. Every once in a while, there would be some sort of commotion near the bunker doors. That would be Mint Eye members trying to break in, to see if this is where the three of you were. In turn, Saeyoung and Saeran were having to change the algorithms on the doors frequently and randomly so that there was no pattern for Mint Eye’s newest hackers.

When the coast was clear, however, two of you would go out to do this, that, and the other in the city. Of course, Saeyoung would be in disguise most of the time, as there was a chance of the RFA members spotting him. You and Saeran didn’t have to do such a thing, because you both cut your hair and it made quite the difference to how you appeared. Saeran’s hair was now red with white tips seeming as he let his hair grow out, rather than his original white with pink tips from when you had met him. On top of that, he also wore different coloured eye contacts. There would be times where he would wear bright blue contacts, yet at others he would settle with a soft brown colour. It depended entirely on his mood. He would _never_ wear the mint green ones though, and that was understandable.

Speaking of going out… Today was one of the days where you decided to leave the bunker. The three of you needed more food which _wasn’t_ the leftovers of Saeyoung’s Honey Buddha Chip stash. Surprisingly though, it was all three of you going out together. There had been no Mint Eye attacks on the bunker in a week, so Saeyoung and Saeran were confident that you all could do this.

Unfortunately, the twins were daring each other to do things whilst you were out. This is why it was usually you and one of them who went out… Not both of them. One of Saeran’s dares though… Well, it even had you raising an eyebrow.

“I want you to prove that you’re over the RFA, both you and MC. I us to go into that Jaehee’s café together, order a drink, then we have it _inside_ the café. If you are over it… You can completely resist the urge to apologise to apologise to them for abandoning them. We could easily do that for Mint Eye, so you should be able to do that for the RFA too.” Saeran had a devious smirk on his face as he watched Saeyoung start twitching, before he snorted. “You’re also not allowed to be wearing that wig of yours. You’ve gotta be 100% Saeyoung Choi in there. By the way… I’ll have an iced caramel coffee. Extra caramel.”

You could see Saeyoung trying to steady his breathing as Saeran began dragging you through the shops to reach the café’s location, before he pulled his long red wig off, and sighed. “F- Fine… You meanie.”

About five minutes then passed, and the three of you had arrived just outside the café. Saeran looked really pleased with himself as he held his hand out. “Pfft. Ladies and Saeyoungs first.” You rolled your eyes as you walked inside, whereas Saeyoung gave his twin a scowl as he pulled the hood of his plain red hoodie over his head.

That was one of Saeyoung’s ways of completely avoiding eye contact with Jaehee and possibly Yoosung if he were working there. That, and Saeran had only said that he had to be 100% Saeyoung Choi… That never meant that he couldn’t have the hood up, because since leaving Mint Eye, that hoodie had practically become a part of him.

As Saeran went and settled in quite a central table in the café (which Saeyoung muttered some sort of swear word about under his breath), you and Saeyoung went over to the counter. It was Yoosung who was there… Hopefully it would be easier for Saeyoung to avoid being recognised than if it were Jaehee.

It felt odd though… Besides Saeyoung and, well… Rika… It was your first time meeting an RFA member in person.

Saeyoung stretched his arm out and took hold of your hand as soon as Yoosung became aware of your presence, and smiled at you both.

“Hey there!” At first, it sounded almost as though he _knew_ it was the two of you, but you relaxed when it seemed as though he was just being friendly. “Are you two ordering together? If you are, what would you like?” At the question, Saeyoung tensed up. Both of you would have to _talk._ Yoosung would probably remember your voices…

It was awkward for a moment as you and Saeyoung looked back at Saeran for a moment, and noticed that he was staring at you both with a raised eyebrow and his arms behind his head. He then gestured for the two of you to get on with it… That was fun.

“Um… I guess that… I’ll have a latte? And also an iced caramel coffee for my… friend at that table over there.” You pointed back at Saeran, before glancing at Saeyoung. “What are you going to be having…?”  You could tell by the way in which he was shaking that he was beginning to get overloaded with anxiety. That meant that you had to cover for him… “Do you want your usual favourite drink?” Saeyoung nodded. “Okay, um…” You quickly glanced at Yoosung, and felt huge relief when you noticed that he was wearing a name badge. “That says Yoosung, right? Well… My friend here wants some doctor pepper.”

Yoosung blinked for a moment. _Shit, don’t say that he-!_

“Haha, one of my friends likes to drink that too! I’ve not seen him in a while, but he would _only_ drink doctor pepper!” Yoosung then went and grinned, before sighing. “Me and the other worker in the café, Jaehee… We used to be a part of the same charity organisation as that friend… When he suddenly left a good few months back… maybe even a year ago now… We missed him greatly. There’s actually a special cake we’ve made in honour of him! It’s honey and-!”

“ _Stop!”_ Saeyoung’s sudden cry out brought silence to the café. “Yoosung, just stop… You’re making me feel like shit…”

You stared at Saeyoung with wide eyes as he pulled his hood down, and in the background, you could see Saeran frantically getting up from his seat. Also… From the corner of your eyes… A door opened, and out came Jaehee…

_‘Thanks a lot for that dare, Saeran.’_

“You idiot, you-!” Saeran looked like he was in a panic as he grabbed hold of his brother’s arm. “ _Why?!_ I said to prove that you’d got over the RFA, not to wave around to everyone that it’s you!”

“Saeran, I’m sorry, but he was making me feel like shit about leaving completely unintentionally!”

Now, rather than seeing Saeyoung anxious… It was Yoosung who was shaking. “Seven… Oh my god, Seven!”

 

 

Thanks to Saeyoung revealing the identities of the three of you, that afternoon had been… fun. Jaehee had been able to stall the three of you at the café long enough for Zen and Jumin to make an appearance. You had all been lectured for ‘just disappearing like that’, before Jumin attempted to persuade you and Saeyoung to rejoin the RFA, and to also get Saeran to join.

The same thing which had been said in the past. Luciel Choi and MC are part of the RFA. Saeyoung and MC Choi are _not._ And Saeran straight up rejected the offer.

Thankfully… After a while… The three of you managed to escape due to Saeyoung’s new phone giving off a security alert for the bunker. In reality, it was Saeran who used his phone to set one off just to get away.

When the three of you got back, Saeyoung started to tear up. He apologised over and over for causing the situation which led to the RFA basically cornering the three of you, but when he said that, it was Saeran who started to say sorry because of it being his dare.

All of the apologising got on your nerves after a while, so you took hold of their wrists and gave them a glare each. “If I hear another apology from either of you, you’re not going to get the surprise I have planned for both of you…” You then walked away from them, but eventually turned around just to see highly confused looks on their faces. “I just thought… Seeming as Mint Eye isn’t trying to break in at the moment, and after the stress of the café before… That I’d give you both a moment to unwind!” Then you put on a grin, and tapped your nose. “I’ll be waiting in my room, boys~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so... The fic is completed...
> 
> There’s going to be more to it though, because there’s a couple of unanswered questions which I’ve left in there, like what happened to V, etc~  
> I just want to finish a few other fics first though... lol. Too many ongoing ones right now.


End file.
